The Never Ending Night
by ZieraZ117
Summary: Daryl deals with Carol being gone by reverting back to the man he used to be- and it isn't a change for the better. Carol carries a dark secret concerning past events in the prison that she must never speak of- not even to him. A Caryl fanfic (and eventua
1. Escape from the Prison

**Hey guys! Welcome to my first TWD Caryl fanfic. :) For the purpose of this story, know that:**

**Judith, Lizzy and Mika escaped on the Bus with the rest at the end of "Too Far Gone." **

**Rate and review! Thanks for reading. :) **

**Enjoy!**

**-Z**

* * *

They needed to run, they needed to escape. Escape from the prison, the walkers, and the Governor. To where? Anywhere, just as long as they were alive. They needed to keep going- just a little longer. These thoughts were going through Daryl's head, and they were the only thoughts that kept his body moving.

_Beth._ He needed to protect Beth. Her life was in his hands. He owed it to Hershel... Hershel. _No!_ Daryl cursed under his breath bitterly. He can't do this now. He cant... his grief would overwhelm him. They just needed to find some place safe- then he could morn. In the quiet of the morning where no one could see him-he could fully accept what had happened, he could nurse his hurt and feelings of betrayal.

He cast a glance at the young blonde girl behind him. He could see she was barely hanging on as well. She was pale, and her hands were shaking slightly. Her eyes were red, and her breathing was irregular. He knew she couldn't go on for much longer. They had taken the forest route, because Daryl knew how to navigate it well.

It was exhausting- the slopes and the thick branches hindered and fought them at every step. The sun was just disappearing overhead, and it would be pitch black soon. The urgency of finding somewhere to set up camp became heightened.

"Beth. We have to move quickly." he hissed, not wanting to alert any possible near by walkers. Beth looked upward and met his eyes hesitantly.

"I..." she croaked, but stopped herself.

Daryl realized it was the gun she was holding. They had been running for about an hour now, and carrying a gun that size would make anyone tired- especially in the terrain they were in. He sighed a little, his conflicting emotions brewing impatience. He would try and not let it show, though.

Poor girl just lost her father, and her whole family besides. She was doing amazing, really, for what had happened so far. He remembered the suicidal, weak girl she used to be. How she could never have done then what she was doing now. People change, He reminded himself bitterly. It took everything in him not to think of Carol.

"Here, I'll take it." he offered, his voice a little strained. He reached his arm over, but Beth backed away from it. Her face contorted into a frustrated grimace.

"No, I can do it!" she insisted. He shook his head.

Partly he understood her resolve, but he also understood that this was life and death. They didn't have time to do this right now. They just needed to find some shelter, and quickly. Time was running out.

"Beth, give me the gun." his tone was dark- but there was the slightest note of pleading.

He didn't want to just rip it from her, but he would if that's what it took to keep them both alive. Beth didn't answer for many painfully long seconds. Her eyebrows lowered, and she sighed in defeat. She lifted the strap from her shoulders quickly, then proceeded to push the gun into his chest.

"Which way now?" she asked, refusing to meet his eyes again. Daryl grunted on the impact of the rifle to his chest, but he slung the strap over his shoulder and followed after Beth.

"Keep going." he said hoarsely, nodding at her direction. He felt a pain in his shoulders- the weight of all the weapons was digging into them.

"We can't keep going like this for long." Beth reasoned, pushing her hair from her eyes with a shaky hand. Daryl surveyed the area with a keen eye.

There was no path- no right way to go. There were trees everywhere, with long thick green branches that hung down low, making it difficult to see the road ahead. Daryl bent down to touch the ground. It was soft and warm and...moist.

"There must be some sort of water supply 'round here." Daryl mused, straightening. And he was right, he could hear it now. A faint buzz in the back of his ear-it was running water.

"What?" Beth asked, turning toward him. "What do you-"

"Shhh!" he got out, waving his hand to stop her.

That was it, their new destination. It was always safer by the water in his experience. Well, provided the water had a strong current or a deep base. There might even be some sort of cave there, or a collection of large rocks.

"Listen." he whispered, turning his attention to the blonde. Beth shut her mouth and did as he instructed. A minute passed before her eyes lit a little.

"Water. A stream? A river?" she asked, hope starting to dance in her eyes. Daryl shrugged, walking past her toward the faint sound.

"Let's go find out." he said gruffly. "Shouldn't be too far ahead."

...

After twenty more minutes of hiking, the sound had grown very strong.

"We're almost there." Beth whispered, and Daryl wondered if it was for his benefit or her own.

She looked completely exhausted from the run. He felt it too- the added weight of her gun had not been easy, and his shoulders ached considerably now. The sun was sinking rapidly, and they had precious minutes till all the light was gone.

"We ain't gon' make it like this." Daryl stated softly. "We need t' pick up the pace." Noting Beth's distressed expression, he added: "like y'said, we're almost there."

She nodded, and he could see the strain in her face as she climbed up the steep slope in front of them. It didn't take her long, her slim figure tactfully using the roots and branches to her advantage. He followed her quickly, ignoring his muscles that were screaming for relief. Almost there, he told himself. Almost there.

His left hand reached up to grasp a low branch to aid his climb. He was getting weaker- not just physically, but mentally. The strain was threatening to break him. Hershel. Michonne. _No!_ He yelled at himself. _I ain't gon' be beat that easy._

There will be a time for that...but it ain't now. Maggie. Glenn. Rick. His hand started to shake, but it was able to grasp the branch, and he started to hoist himself upward. The bark was moist and sticky, and he felt something crawl over his bare hand.

_Carol._

His grip faltered completely, and he began to fall backwards.

"Daryl!" Beth shrieked, reaching down quickly and wrapping her hands around his own, preventing him from falling.

Daryl breathed heavily, instantly regaining his grip on the branch and, with a little help from Beth, managed to climb up next to her.

"Thanks." he muttered, moving to his feet.

He felt anger now. New, fresh anger- directed at himself_. I ain't goin' ta break now._ He tensed his arms and gritted his teeth, trying to block out the exhaustion and the intense pain in his shoulders. It was a little while before he gave his attention to Beth again.

"Look." She said, pointing with her right hand. His eyes followed her finger, and he saw it. It was a river, wide. A strong current, too. No walker could get past that, Daryl would almost bet his life on it.

"C'mon." he said after a minute, reaching down to pull Beth upward.

It was almost completely dark now. They made their way toward the river, their eyes straining and working double time to see where they put their feet.

"Well, lucky us." Daryl quipped.

There was some sort of rock-cave ahead, directly beside the river. That would have to do for now, they had no other options. Daryl pushed Beth behind him, taking out a knife from his belt and handing it to her. She took it slowly, a look of unease crossing her features, but it was soon replaced with a look of determination.

Daryl grunted a little as he lifted his crossbow from his shoulders, loading it before proceeding toward the cave. It was difficult to hear beside the river, but Daryl's ears were trained to pick up the faintest noise- and he heard something soft. He turned behind him, panic flaring inside his bones and crossbow raised.

But it wasn't a walker- it was Beth. Beth's shoulders moved forward and back with quiet sobs, and overdue tears streamed down her face. She had held it in this long, but in the end...she couldn't hold it in any longer. No one could be that strong. He felt pity well up inside him, clawing at his stomach.

He knew- better than most perhaps- exactly how it felt, having the people closest to you ripped away. It was hard to tell in the dark, but her knuckles looked white clutching the knife he had given her. Her crying steadily got louder, more bitter.

"Beth. Just a few more steps. You can do this." he said, but she probably couldn't hear him over the river and her own cries.

He balanced his crossbow in his right hand and put his left around her shoulders, guiding her forward. There weren't any walkers inside, as far as Daryl could tell, so he set Beth down and positioned himself at the mouth of the cave.

He relieved himself of the weight he had been carrying, setting the gun beside him in the dark. He kept his crossbow in his lap. He wouldn't take any chances. He could hear as Beth grieved- every sob echoed in the cave. Even though he longed for it, he knew there would be no sleeping for him tonight.

It was only after he knew Beth had fallen asleep that he truly let go. If it weren't for the fact that they could be surrounded by walkers, he would have let out a yell of agony. Instead, he silently screamed in his head. His eyes burned with what he could only think of as tears- but he refused to shed them.

He collected his grief and let it devour him. It was the only way he knew how to handle it. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew he would have to let go of it at some point...but not tonight.

* * *

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Back by Sunset

**Back again! Hope you enjoy :)**

**-Ziera**

* * *

Daryl stirred as flickers of light danced across his face, signaling that the night was over. He and Beth had survived, against all odds. Not all of them had been that lucky. Daryl hadn't moved around for some time. Sense told him to get up, walk around, and work the stiffness out of his limbs. But he only sat up farther against the cold, hard stone that was pressing into his back.

Must be about...what? Six in the morning? Not that it mattered, anyway. He rubbed his hands together quickly in attempt to warm his numb fingers. The cold had come like a bandit in the night. It just meant that colder days were on their way, and it was all the more reason to get an early start on today's journey. They wouldn't want to get caught out in a storm.

His whole body complained as he pushed himself up from his sitting position and onto his feet, stretching out his arms and swinging them outward. He had thought that being alone that night would have helped him let go of his pain- would help him move on from his grief. But he was wrong. Instead it got worse, like an infected wound that he refused to treat.

But on a positive note, he had regained most of his strength, and that would be enough to get them where they needed to go next. It had to be enough. He debated whether he should wake up the sleeping girl across from him. Beth was curled up in the corner, her arms clutching her knees loosely with a peaceful expression on her face. Even in sleep, it seemed her face held an echo of sadness.

He decided he should let her sleep. He didn't really have it in him to wake her...to take her back into the world, where everything that mattered to her was gone, and sorrow would surely be waiting. Besides, she would need all of her strength fro what they were going to do.

Daryl turned away, lifting his crossbow up and over his shoulder. He had put it down some time ago, but it was never far from him. When he was ready to leave the cave, he took a deep breath. Now he would wait, wait for Beth to awaken in her own timing. He briefly thought of the fact that he'd probably need to go hunting during their trek. Only a few minutes passed before he heard her.

"Daryl?" Her voice startled him, and he was not easily startled. Turning, he saw her propped up on her elbow, a sleepy expression on her face.

"We gotta get movin'." he replied softly. Beth slowly got to her feet, shaking a little.

"We should stay." she said, not looking at him.

He didn't look at her, either, because those weren't the words he wanted to hear. Moving was a way of distraction from how he felt. He didn't want to acknowledge his anger, bitterness, sadness... It was like accepting defeat.

"We ain't stayin'." He said gruffly, lifting Beth's gun over his shoulder, because, somehow he had forgotten to do that when he was preparing before. He strapped it tightly to his back, thinking of the aching that was sure to commence in result of its weight. Beth didn't move.

"Just for the morning." she turned toward him now, eyes insistent- pleading. When Daryl looked unmoved, she added: "Please."

Daryl sighed, biting his lip. When the bitter taste of blood filled his mouth, he gave a slight nod. _Just for the morning. _They both assumed sitting positions across from each other as daylight flooded the cave. The sun felt wonderful- the warmth thawed his numb fingers and spread through him, and he could see Beth having the similar satisfaction out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't get too comfortable, it ain't goin to last long. Its storm weather." Daryl noted, drawing Beth's attention.

He was surprised at how she masked herself. Last night, she had let go completely of her tough act, but now it was resumed...as if nothing had ever happened. Despite how she seemed, he could detect the sorrow hiding behind her eyes...little traces that gave her away. Not many people could see it, but he knew, because he had become very good at the art himself.

The only one who ever detected it was_ Caro_... He cleared his throat, instantly pushing the thought from his mind as far as it would go. So many emotions surrounded her name in his mind, he wasn't sure how he actually felt- but it hurt. It hurt bad. So, he pushed her name away- and all the feelings that arose with it.

"You alright?" Beth's question made him jump.

Annoyance flashed in his eyes, and he stiffened. Really, she should stop doing that. He didn't like to feel surprised. He always wanted to know what was coming.

"Yeah." he lied, willing his mind to focus.

"I never thought..." Beth started, and her eyes looked conflicted, as if she were deciding whether or not to share this with him.

"I just never thought that he would go that quick. I mean...he had survived so much. I knew he was going to die, but..." her voice broke, and she took a deep breath before starting over.

Hershel. Her father, on of the few family members she had left. Well, not anymore.

"I've been trying to...distance myself," she begins slowly, "you know. Not really get connected with anyone emotionally. I thought if I could just do that, I wouldn't need anybody. It would hurt...but maybe less in the end, you know?" She almost couldn't get out the last bit, and the cracks in her performance became more and more visible.

Daryl shifted a little to a more comfortable position. He understood her, because he had tried the same thing a while ago. He knew how hard it was. Maybe he could help her somehow.

"Used to think that was the answer," he replied softly, "But it ain't. We need people, and we can't shut 'em out." He chose his words very carefully, thinking each one through.

"Bein' with the group taught me that more than anythin'." He finished, meeting her eyes.

They were darker than he remembered, and her jaw was set in a stern sort of way. He rarely saw her like this.

"But they leave. They..." she paused, looking downward for a split second. "They don't always mean to," she amended, "but they leave. And I'm never ready." She made no effort to disguise her feelings anymore, letting the bitterness of her words consume her. "I just...I just wanted to be ready. But I wasn't." she whispered.

The reality of her words stabbed him, causing unexpected pain that spread like a wildfire, starting in an area he guessed was his heart. He looked away from her, sending down a cold stare to a small undeserving space on the rock beneath them. He forced himself to take a breath. Before he could recover, he said back:

"You can't be."

Silence filled the cave, for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly compelled to move, Daryl stood. He just wanted to get out. Beth was strong, she could take care of herself while he was gone.

"I'm goin' huntin'. Be back by sunset." he said bluntly, removing the gun he had previously strapped to his back. Beth looked up at him, surprised.

"Wait. We're stayin' here?" she asked gingerly, shuffling to her feet.

As much as he didn't like it, they needed food and provisions for any journey they would make. He could already feel the hunger burning inside, and the last thing they needed was to be malnourished. They had a good place here, it was safe enough for the time being.

"Good a place as any." he shrugged. When she didn't reply, he turned to face her.

"You going to be alright on your own?" he asked hesitantly, slowing. Beth nodded, looking around the cave.

"I think so. Only...get back here before sunset. Safer that way." She didn't look like she would change her mind, so he just nodded.

He handed her the gun that he had removed, and she took it without question. He noted the steadiness in her hands, as opposed to how they shook the night before.

"Stay in this area. Ya hear me?" He asked, his tone coming off colder than he had meant it to. Beth nodded- it didn't seem to faze her. _Well, good. _With that, he left the cave behind him, walking beside the river with his crossbow in hand.

...

Daryl grunted under the weight of the deer slung over his shoulder. It was still warm- thank God for that, because it was freezing again. That sun in the morning didn't last, just as Daryl had predicted. Instead, it was replaced by thick grey clouds that seemed to stretch for miles.

He was lucky to have his catch at all. He had spent hours in the damn forest, but he couldn't find anything except for a stray walker here and there. He merely stumbled upon the creature on his way back to the cave, nibbling mindlessly on some sort of plant. He caught it there, and then bagged up some of the plant roots for good measure. He knew they were edible, and, they were great in food emergencies.

The only problem was, he was late on timing. It had gotten fairly dark since he had been with Beth, well past sunset...and he wasn't looking forward to the talking-to he was sure to get. (He told himself that was the cause for his unease, and not the fact that he wasn't sure if she could be alright that long alone.)

This, and the fact that he was rapidly losing light, made his step quicken. The clouds looked scary- there could be rain at any moment. With his right hand holding the deer and his left holding his crossbow, he pushed on, retracing his steps back toward the cave. Relief started to well in him as he heard the river. _I'm close, _he thought.

That was when he heard it- and it made him stop dead in his tracks and his blood turn to ice. Walkers. He didn't know how many, but the sound of their growling mingled with the sound of the river. He dropped the deer instantly, taking a minute to put some dead branches over it before running toward the river. He loaded his crossbow as quick as he could manage with his shaking hands.

Fear coursed through him violently. That was the only emotion he could register. Panic flared under his feet like a fire, pushing him on faster than he thought he had the strength for.

"BETH!" he yowled, pushing past various vines and trees till he finally reached the river. "Damn it!" He said harshly when he realized he came too far down. The cave was ahead, about five minutes of running he guessed, and he heard walkers clear as day now. Lots of them.

He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, knowing he may very well not have five minutes. "BETH!" he screamed again. No reply. His heart was pounding so hard, he could feel it in every area of his body. He couldn't lose her! Not today, he couldn't lose anyone else!

It was worse than that, though. It would be his fault. His own damn fault if this girl died. Her blood would be on him forever. If he had just gotten back earlier...his chest was heaving, yet he felt like he couldn't breathe. He was coming up, the entrance to the cave just in his line of sight...

Dark figures stalked around it, pushing on each other and growling loudly. It sounded like maybe ten...fifteen... In that moment, Daryl couldn't hear anything but the blood beating in his ears.

"Damn." he whispered hollowly. He willed himself to move, but something stopped him.

He stared blankly as a walker crashed into and unbalanced him, sending them both to the ground. Pain shot through his back as many little rocks dug into it, making him cry out. He shook his head to clear it, pushing its mouth away from him as much as he could and fighting to breathe.

He let out a frustrated wail as he struggled with the walker, kicking and pushing against the weight of rotting flesh. The putrid smell of it filled his nostrils, and he clawed at it's neck as hard as he could. The walker faltered a second- just enough time for Daryl to grab an arrow from his crossbow and send it through the soft skull of the damn thing. "Go to hell." he whispered to it, as if it could hear him. He got to his feet slowly and grabbed his crossbow, wincing a little at the sting in his back.

He felt something cold hit him and slide down his face. Then again. It took him a minute to register the droplets, and he briefly looked upward to see rain falling from the sky. _Damn it._ He knew he couldn't stay here. If Beth had been in the cave alive, she would have answered. He couldn't take on fifteen walkers in the dark.

_Damn it, damn it damn it!_

* * *

**_Chapter 3 coming soon!_**


	3. Cherokee Rose

**Hey guys! So, this is a shorter one, and kind of a filler... Hope you enjoy anyway, I have some great things planned. :)**

**Just wait till later chapters... heheh. **

**-Ziera**

* * *

Rain began to pour down relentlessly, gaining ferocity every second. Daryl stood a ways from the cave, knowing it was vital to escape but too stubborn to turn away.

_Damn it! _

He couldn't just leave her! What if she was still alive? He might have well as killed her twice! The rain fell harder still, stinging the cuts on his back and making him grit his teeth. He knew that he couldn't help her in his condition.

She wouldn't be in the cave, anyway, if she were alive. The best thing to do would be to get out of the rain, find someplace to stay for the night, and deal with the walkers in the morning. But would he be too late? It was so dark now, and he couldn't see anything.

Even though he hated himself, he knew what he had to do. He was probably her best chance of survival, and he wouldn't last long if he stayed. After what seemed like hours, Daryl grudgingly began to run the opposite way of the cave.

...

Daryl still felt his fear, but it was less prominent. He was able to think a little more, anyway. The rain had stopped by the time morning came, and Daryl was on his way back to the cave. He had taken shelter the night before in the forest, as he had done countless times before. Daryl had even found the deer again.

He had made a fire, quelled his hunger...He remembered basic things from the night previous, but he found it difficult to remember the details. His anger, fear and guilt made it something of a haze in his mind. He only knew he was alive, and that he needed to save Beth.

The hope that she was alive was the only thing that kept him moving. She was alive...she had to be. She wasn't allowed to be dead. He forbade it. The river was running with twice the force he remembered, and the ground was slick and muddy as he traveled across it. When the cave came into view, Daryl loaded his crossbow. He would cut down anything that stood in his way.

Surprisingly, there were only a few walkers at the cave. Daryl breathed in slowly as he aimed the tip of his arrow in line with the first walker's head. He exhaled, and released. The walker fell to the ground instantly- he rarely ever missed. The other two turned in his direction, finding new vigor as they stumbled toward. him. Anger flared through him, strong and fiery. It was mostly at himself, but he was able to direct it at the walkers for the time being.

He removed an arrow from his crossbow before strapping it to his back, and started forward to meet his enemy. The first walker to approach got the arrow through it's head. Daryl's left hand drew a knife hanging on his pant leg, and he forced it through the walker's eye socket. The second walker to approach got similar treatment.

Suddenly, he couldn't control it any more. He stabbed the walkers again and again, splattering it's cold blood everywhere. On his face, on his clothes, in his eyes and mouth... With the last stab, he let out a frustrated yell, leaning his forehead on the back of the knife handle.

His anger both surprised and frightened him; mostly because he didn't know what the source of it really was. But he didn't dwell on it. Couldn't. Now now. He got up and resumed is route to the cave. When he stood outside the entrance, he took a deep breath before proceeding. His footfalls loudly echoed throughout the cave as he came to a heavy stop, taking in his surroundings.

The relief he felt was dizzying. There was no body. It felt so different than the anger that had possessed him just seconds ago. The cave was empty, completely. Well, save the rather large stock pile of wood in the back. The gun he had left with her was nowhere in sight. This convinced Daryl beyond a doubt that Beth was indeed alive, and he collapsed against the hard rock and tried to take it in. She was alive...or at least she was when the walkers came. How long would she stay that way?

Daryl pushed himself to a standing position. Now that he knew this, he had to start tracking her. The rain! The rain would have washed away a lot of things. It would be extremely difficult to track her... but he had to. You don't leave people behind. He had to find her, he would find her! She wouldn't be like Sophia. She had a gun, and his other knife as well. This thought was a comfort to him, and he exited the cave with more hope than when he entered.

...

Daryl had been searching half the day for something, for anything. A broken branch, the remnants of a footprint... just anything. Hours of looking, and he had found nothing. Nothing at all, damned nothing! It was well into the afternoon now, and the clouds had started to clear a little. He was losing daylight. _What else is new? _he thought bitterly.

His hope had begun to diminish long ago, and he wasn't sure how long he could continue. Not because of any physical difficulty, he was feeling fine, but mental. He had more anger in him than he knew what to do with, more fear than he had felt in a long time. Sadness, grief, longing, rage, they all were in a jumble- pressed together so hard as he condensed them, making it so that he could not tell one apart from another. The best he could do was subdue all of it, but that couldn't last for long. It was only a matter of time before he would snap under the weight. Being alone in the silence with his demons didn't help.

Something white flashed in the corner of his eye as he walked, and it made him slow a little. He stopped completely after a minute, turning his head to get a better view. Yes, it was white, caught in a bush. Daryl approached cautiously, as if it would jump out at him any second. If it was what he thought... His fingernails dug into the palm of his hand until he was sure he drew blood. It was.

He set down his crossbow beside him and sunk down so that he was sitting comfortably on his knees. He reached his hand into the bush, trying to ignore the fact that it was shaking. His fingers closed around the stem and pulled gently, extracting the beautiful flower and bringing it under his eyes to examine.

_A Cherokee rose. _

His twirled the stem in his fingers, taking in every detail. The silky white petals rotated with the stem, and Daryl found it hard to move his eyes from it. It brought so many memories... memories of her.

_Carol._

Where was she now? Was she still alive? Did she miss him where she was? For a minute he allowed himself to think these unfiltered thoughts before he quickly came to reality. _No. _Going with a sudden impulse, Daryl crushed the flower in his hand- grinding the petals and leaves alike. He dropped it on the earth and turned from it, his eyes cold. The last thing he needed to do was to think of her.

Rustling, he heard rustling in the trees. And it was close, and coming fast. He nearly jumped out of his skin hearing it. He quickly picked up his crossbow, which he had foolishly left on the ground, and did his best to get an arrow in.

_Come on...come on... _

the drawback string was stuck, and the noise was fast approaching. Damned feelings! Damned emotions, why couldn't he hear it earlier? It would have given him a chance to prepare. But here he was, caught off guard, his arrow stuck on his crossbow. He dropped it when he knew he wouldn't be prepared in time, quickly drawing his knife.

As the noise became louder, he felt confusion as he he could make out panting. It didn't sound like a walker. It sounded like... The knife dropped from his hands beside his crossbow as the first figure emerged from the trees. It was one thing to be unprepared for something when you could have been, but this was different. He could never have predicted this.

A woman with dark short hair stood there, naught but twenty feet from him. She looked awful; dark circles lined her eyes and her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. In her shaking hand was a strip of clothing, and her knuckles where white from squeezing it so hard. She had a wild look in her eyes- one of horror, and tear stains were visible on her flushed cheeks.

Daryl shook his head, wondering if he was hallucinating. He...didn't seem to be...

"Maggie?"

* * *

**Chapter 4 coming soon. Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! (Thank you all for your previous reviews) :))**


	4. Damn Even

**Hello, back with more. :) Hope you guys enjoy! How _is _Daryl doing without Carol's influence?**

**-Z**

* * *

"Maggie?" Daryl asked again, a little louder this time.

Maggie's eyes drifted behind him, to the left of him...anywhere but him, as if searching for someone. He watched as she shuffled around, her eyes looking more and more desperate. Finally, after what seemed like years, she turned to face him.

"Where is she!? Where is Beth? I know she was with you. I saw you run!" Maggie screamed at him, lifting the hand that held the piece of clothing and directing his attention to it. Daryl realized he recognized the clothing vaguely. Could it be Beth's? Did she leave it?

"Maggie, where did you find that?" Daryl asked, turning his attention to the blood-stained material. Maggie shook her head, walking forward slowly.

"Where is she? What did you do?" She yelled, and the glow in her eyes were really starting to disturb him. He realized it was fear. Daryl shifted uncomfortably, watching it dance across her eyes. Fear made people turn ugly. His first inclination was to calm her, but he couldn't do that. Not with the truth, and that was all she deserved to hear. He was many things, but he was not a liar.

"Lost her." He replied gruffly, shifting his eyes away from Maggie's. "Left her in a cave we set up camp in, came back and it was all walkers."

After a few minutes of silence, Daryl chanced a look in Maggie's direction. She had bent over at the waist, covering her face with the bloody clothing that once belonged to her sister. For a minute Daryl thought she might break down crying, but he was wrong. She straightened, and her whole face had contorted into an angry snarl. Maggie started towards him fiercely, but Daryl didn't back down.

"You son of a bitch! How could you leave her? Damn you!" She screamed, slapping him across the face with her free hand. It stung like hell.

She tried to go at it again, but this time he was ready. Maggie yelled in frustration as he caught her arm in an iron grip, and she tried to yank it away. She dropped the cloth in her hand in order to claw at his face. In the end he was able to subdue it- but not before she drew blood.

"Its your fault! You should...you should have...Let GO!" She spat, venom in her voice.

She tried with all her strength to free herself, but no matter what she tried Daryl was still stronger. Blood trickled down Daryl's neck from the spot where her nails had dug into his skin, and he tried to wipe it away on his shoulder. He knew her words should probably make him feel guilty, but they didn't. In fact, all Maggie's words managed to make him feel was very pissed off. She struggled angrily, hurling insults that, after a while, were no longer intelligible. She had even resorted to kicking him. He was inching closer and closer to breaking point...

"Maggie! Maggie stop!" he yelled over her frustrated screams. She had better, for her own sake.

"You stop! You don't know...you couldn't-"

"Stop Maggie! Just listen to me-"

"-you couldn't ever understand what I feel! She is my family! The only family I have left, and you LOST her! You piece of... you don't care about anyone! You don't feel anything!" Maggie had stopped fighting him- all she had now were her words.

That was it. He had put up with everything...put up with everyone. He had continually pushed down his anger- but now he had had enough, and that was _it_. Maggie's accusations had broken the dam he had build himself; holding back all his rage, pain and sadness. All of it burst free in an instant, and Daryl wasn't ready for it. It felt like fire running through his veins. Daryl relished it, but at the same time it was painful...like removing shards of glass from your flesh or cleaning a festering wound.

"I could't understand? I don't care about anyone? I don't _feel anything_?" He replied, unsure of how he would translate the intensity of what he felt into words, but unable to stop once he'd started.

"Like HELL. You think you know frikin' everything! What about you, with Carol? How could you let him leave her? How the hell could you..." -his face contorted in disgust- "be _alright_ with that? She ain't never been a monster. _She_ was my damned family, and now she is gone! _GONE_. She ain't coming back, and you had a place in that!"

His voice steadily rose as he got more into it, letting Maggie's hands go and swinging his own upward to match the ferocity of his tone. He kicked his crossbow as hard as he could, and pain jolted through his leg. He didn't pay any mind to it- didn't even wince.

"Except the difference is, you meant to leave her. What have you done to make it right? _Nothing_. If anyone doesn't feel... if anyone doesn't care... You didn't think about the after effects, didn't think that people might actually have needed her! So you can shut the hell up, because as far as I'm concerned..." Daryl marched up into Maggie's face for the last sentence, and he said it slowly so she didn't miss one word.

"_We're damn even_."

Then the rage faded, leaving him painfully raw and empty. He realized he was panting, and he blinked to clear his vision. Maggie stood across from him, completely silent. She looked dumbfounded at his reaction. It was more than that, though...she looked frightened, and that was the scariest thing. Maggie was frightened of him.

Daryl had no idea about the rage he had been carrying. He had known nothing of how he actually felt- the depth of his feelings were a complete shock. What is it he always had heard Hershel say? _We all got jobs to do._ He had kept telling himself he was fine, that he just needed to focus on his tasks. He could never have known the damage that he had done to himself by thinking that way.

Carol had changed him for the better, but now he found himself reverting back to the person he had been before. And that was damn scary. What was more, his words weren't really for Maggie. His anger shouldn't be directed at her at all, as it wasn't really her fault.

"Maggie...I'm .." Daryl started softly, but was interrupted by more rustling in the direction Maggie had come.

Daryl had just enough time to look upward before he saw two more figures emerging from the trees. He made out the faces of Sasha and Bob as they approached.

"Maggie, you can't just run off like that! You-" Sasha was saying, but she stopped with wide eyes as when she saw him..

"Oh my gosh." she said under her breath before marching right in front of him, while Bob followed behind her hesitantly.

They both appeared to be in a similar state to that of Maggie; sleep deprived and famished looking. Daryl noted some sort of bandage wrapped around Bob's shoulder, and he wondered briefly if he had gotten shot. All eyes were suddenly on him, and Daryl knew questions would be waiting. Daryl turned away from all of them, not wanting to deal with what he just said to Maggie or explain how he lost Beth a second time. He heard Sasha call his name, but he didn't look back. He just wanted to be alone, to close himself off from the rest of them and lick his wounds in peace...but somehow he knew he wasn't allowed to do that yet.

Beth was still out there, and it was on him to find her. No matter what Maggie did or was apart of, Beth didn't deserve to be left behind. _No one in our group deserves to be left behind._ When Sasha called his name again, he turned toward her slowly.

"Look. We ain't got much time. Questions later. Maggie, tell me where you found that. We could find her if you show me exactly where." He said, voice soft and serious.

To his relief, she had gotten over most of her shock by now. She was able to direct him to the place he needed to go, and all without mention of their earlier conflict.

...

_Focus on finding Beth. _Daryl gritted his teeth until it hurt. _Just focus on that right now. Figure out stuff later._

"This is where it was? Here, on this branch?" Daryl asked, squinting a little ( as he usually did when he was confused.)

Maggie nodded, eyebrows furrowing as she watched him. He tried to ignore the fact that they were probably all watching him. Beside Maggie's own footprints, he had found a fresh trail. The clothing that was found, he decided, had been indeed deliberately placed. Beth was obviously a bright girl, but all that was not what confused him. The patterns in the mud, they didn't make sense...they didn't line up. Two different sizes...

"Daryl, what is it?" Sasha asked, trying in vain to understand what was going on. .

"See this," Daryl started, "this right here?" He pointed downward to the scuffle marks in the dirt.

"No." Bob muttered, frustration in his tone.

"If this is Beth, an' I think we can all agree it is, she ain't traveling alone. Someone's with her." He explained, loading his crossbow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and as always...the next chapter will be out soon. :) Rate and review! **

**Oh, and I wanted to explain to you all why I have been writing the way I have been, (with incomplete sentences and grammar things).**

**It is meant to engage the reader in a special way. I don't always write this way, but with this particular fic I thought it would be fitting to use this style. **

**So! It only appeals to some, so if you are bothered by it...I am truly sorry! Its just the way I envisioned the story going. There are many other lovely fics out **

**there that use wonderful grammar, and you can go to those if that would make you happier. :) Thank you all! You are amazing!**


	5. Apologies

**Back again with another chapter. :) It was late because I made changes/rightly formatted the first 3 chapters, and that took a while haha. **

**Anyways, rate and review and most of all, enjoy!**

**-Ziera**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked, bending downward to put a gentle hand over the earth.

"You heard me." Daryl shrugged, pointing downward again. "Two different sizes. One of 'ems Beth, one of 'ems someone else. Both small."

"So, we follow it now. See where it leads." Maggie said cautiously, eyes flicking upward to meet Daryl's. Daryl shook his head immediately.

"There ain't no way we're doin' that. Sun is goin' down. We need to set up camp..." Daryl paused, looking at each of them in turn. "And you people need to get some food in you. 'Yall look terrible." He meant what he said, but out of the corner of his eye he could see the corner of Sasha's lips tilt upward.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Bob asked, crossing his arms and looking pointedly at Daryl. This had no effect on him. As far as people he felt threatened by, Bob ranked below lil' Asskicker.

"Trees are thick here, good cover. We can't afford to move to anywhere, s'too dark. Lets just get a fire going. Couple of us can stand watch...we'll be fine." Daryl said matter-of-factly.

"Beth is still out there." Maggie whispered. Daryl sighed a little, turning toward her.

"We're goin' to find her. But you can't help her if you're dead." he retorted bluntly, drawing his knife. Maggie pursed her lips, looking downward.

"Okay." she said finally. "You and Bob can go collect some wood for a fire..Sasha and I will move some branches, make us harder to spot." she suggested, and no one spoke against her.

Sasha put a kind hand on Maggie's shoulder, and the two of them started their work. Daryl instantly retreated to the forest, not even checking to see if Bob had followed. _I'm fast enough, maybe I can lose him. _

Daryl sighed, surveying the ground for a suitable specimen. With the recent rain, there wouldn't be many dry pieces lying around, and that would just make his job a lot harder. He bent downwards, feeling the moist bark with annoyance. He kept some, and he tossed some.

He was able to find a few dry pieces by the time he thought he should return, and he knew they would just have to make do. No big deal. Once the fire had started, they could use some of the more moist ones - he could also carve off some of the wet bark. He would make do with what he had; it wouldn't be unlike any other situation he'd been in before.

"You really think that girl is out there?" Bob asked. Daryl turned, raising an eyebrow. _Damn, didn't lose him._

"Yeah." he grunted.

He really had no desire to speak to Bob- in any way, shape or form. He wasn't a threat, but Daryl did not trust him. When it counted, he knew he couldn't depend on Bob to watch his back- and that sprouted a tension between them that Daryl could not shake. Trust was something that Daryl highly valued- and you had to work hard to earn his.

"Shouldn't we be...finding the others?" Bob questioned. Daryl couldn't help but notice he was holding an armful of wood, but much less than he could actually carry. This made Daryl prickle with annoyance. And the fact that he was...suggesting they were doing the wrong thing by looking for Beth?

"We _are_ finding the others." Daryl spat out, unable to mask the hostility in his tone.

"I'm just not sure that risking our lives for someone who could be already bitten..." Bob started, but Daryl's glare stopped him.

"She is one of us, and she isn't alone. Ever think she could be with someone else from our group? We're spread out all over, wouldn't be too much of a surprise. What if that person is Michonne? Or Carl? Or Rick?" Daryl snapped, staring him down. When he noticed Bob looking wide-eyed and tense, Daryl forced himself to calm down.

"We're stronger with more people. And we don't leave them behind...not for nothing." he muttered after a minute, stalking back toward the way they had come and not waiting for a reply.

...

Daryl held out his hands over the fire, letting them warm to the point of pain. They managed to get one going after a couple unsuccessful attempts, it wasn't too hard. Daryl had remembered the edible roots he had picked while hunting the day before, and he prepared them for the group himself. Everyone seemed to be more relaxed after their hunger had been dulled. They were all huddled around the fire, strangely calm.

Daryl didn't feel relaxed- that was the last thing he thought he would ever have the privilege of feeling. He was too busy dreading the words that he had spoken to Maggie. A lot of what he had said, he hadn't even admitted to himself yet! And honestly, he had no idea what the first step was in rightly dealing with it, either. Accepting that he probably wouldn't be able to sleep for a while anyway, Daryl straightened.

"I'll take the first watch." he offered softly, lifting his crossbow off the ground and leaning on it a little. Bob nodded in consent- but Sasha shook her head, sitting upward.

"No, I can take it." she offered, looking him in the eye.

"No-"

"Daryl- have you taken a look in the mirror recently? You look like a walker yourself." she teased, and Daryl grunted.

"That bad?" he asked, and Sasha nodded with a smile.

"Worse." she quipped, contorting her face in mock disgust. Daryl shook his head. He was set on taking first watch, and she damn well couldn't stop him from doin' it.

"_I'm taking first watch._" he repeated firmly.

"Then I'll take watch with you." Sasha compromised, drawing her pistol from her belt holster.

"No, I will." Maggie stated. When Sasha didn't look convinced, she continued: "Really Sasha, you did it last night. Rest, and get your strength up. You're going to need it." Sasha nodded, reluctantly giving up the fight.

She spread out on the ground, putting her head down and allowing her exhaustion to take over. Bob did the same after a while, and soon it was just Maggie and Daryl sitting awake.

"Daryl?" Maggie asked cautiously, her eyes hinting at anxiety.

Daryl turned to look at her, his hands fidgeting with an arrow from his crossbow. He still felt a little guilty about yelling at her earlier. Not that he was sorry for what he felt in any way, but he still just... she didn't deserve it, that was it.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, you know, for all the things I said to you." she said simply. "I...I was only thinking of myself. It was wrong." Daryl shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't really expected that, honestly.

"I understand." he said after a moment, trying to sound reassuring. "Hell...I'm sorry, too. It wasn't your fault about Carol, and you had every right to be worried for your family."

Maggie looked a little relived, and she seemed to sit more comfortably. Sparks shot up from the fire, and Daryl's eyes followed as they drifted upward and disappeared into the air.

"I didn't know you felt about her in that way." she mused wonderingly after a time of silence, eyebrows low on her eyes. Daryl looked at her instantly as she thought out loud, defensiveness beginning to well up.

"Obvious that you cared for her, but..." she continued, making Daryl's face feel hot in spite of himself.

It felt like an invasion of privacy- and that was something Daryl was not fond of. It was none of anyone's _damn business_ what he thought or how he felt! But still, he admitted grudgingly that he was curious as to see what Maggie had figured out.

"In what way?" he asked, pronouncing the words as if they tasted foul. Maggie looked at him, sad amusement on her face. Then he understood. Denial sprung up quickly, _too_ quickly.

"I saw how she changed you." Maggie said suddenly, making some of the tension ease in him a little. "For the better. I still can't believe about... what she did. I couldn't imagine what that'd be like."

Daryl poked the fire with his arrow absently, not considering if it was really a good idea or not. That was it- that was what made the situation so much more complex- and in result, his emotions. He knew he was, at least, a little angry at her for her actions.

What Carol did. It was so opposite from what the person he had grown to... to know would do. Kill two innocent people? It just didn't sit right in his head. He wanted answers- answers that couldn't be given by any other person but her.

He felt an overpowering desire to talk to her- to understand what had happened, to give her a chance to explain herself...to see her. He had not the faintest idea what he would do if he did see her again. He wondered, briefly, if that would even be remotely possible. Looking to Maggie, he shook his head.

"It ain't right...I don't believe that she would..." Daryl's voice broke, and he let out a sigh. He let his hands cover his face, and he didn't remove them for some time. Maggie didn't interrupt him, she didn't try and coax him out any more- and Daryl was grateful.

"Get some sleep, Daryl." Maggie said after a considerable amount of time had passed.

"I cant, you-"

"I'm fine. You need rest. I bet you didn't get much sleep last night, either." she whispered, and Daryl finally decided to give in.

He laid down gingerly over the rough ground, slowly allowing the warmth and the comforting sounds of the fire lull him to sleep.

...

It started softly, like there was whispering. Like his head was under water... Daryl pushed it away, longing for peace. But then it grew louder, louder...Daryl shuffled, opening his eyes numbly to make out Maggie standing over him.

She had been shaking him- he could feel her hands on his shoulders, fingers digging into his skin through his shirt and waking up his senses.

"Wake up! Wake up Daryl, come on!" she cried, hoping to somehow reach him.

"What..." Daryl whispered, slowly regaining command of himself.

"Walkers!"

* * *

**Chapter 6 coming soon, it will be Beth's POV during the time Daryl was gone on his hunt. Thank you for reading!**

**I'd like to thank Frizzle1872 for the wonderful and helpful reviews given! Frizzle has been so encouraging, and also has given me so much helpful advice! You're awesome. Thank you, Frizzle! :)**

**Until next time!**


	6. Back by Sunset, Beth's POV

**Hey guys, back again with a new chapter. :) Alright- This is Beth's point of view of "Back by Sunset". Don't be confused! Daryl has just left to go hunting, and this is what happened from her side. Enjoy! Things really start to get interesting now. **

**-Ziera**

* * *

Beth watched Daryl as he left, thinking on his words. _"You can't be." _You can never really be ready for tragedy. Beth understood that, she knew now. With so much tragedy in her short life...she was never ready for any of it, no matter how much she wanted to be or thought she was. Beth wasn't sure if she was relieved by the revelation, or if she felt hopeless because of it. She just knew she felt hollow and numb, her body still sore from last night's sobbing. Grief was her constant companion.

Straightening, Beth wandered from the cave when Daryl had completely disappeared from her sight. The sun felt so good, gently coaxing warmth back into her frail limbs. Daryl said the sun wouldn't last, but Beth chose not to believe him as she savored the heat. She felt a little better, even though the bitter pain was still there. She was leaving behind her ways, reverting back to the person she was before the world had gone to hell, and that was a _good_ thing. She promised herself she wouldn't push anyone out again...life was too short, and Daryl was right.

"We need people." she said out loud. Still, it would be hard to give up her methods so fast, the methods she had depended on for so long to hide her from sorrow. It would take time- she understood this from watching Daryl. He had been overcoming his own demons as well, but it didn't happen in a day.

Beth went back inside the cave, trading out the large rifle for Daryl's knife resting on the ground. She twisted the cool metal between her fingers, taking a deep breath and trying to focus on what she needed to do instead of her broken state. They would probably need a fire, if he brought any game back. And if he was right about the storm weather, she should probably be collecting wood sooner than later. With all their past time on the road, one of the most annoying things to deal with was wet fire wood. Hershel would always... always complain about it.

Beth cleared her throat, fighting off the burning behind her eyes that could only mean tears. Wood, right. What else? Any sort of berries or food, she decided. Even though there was a sharp hunger inside her, she resolved not to eat anything before Daryl got back- in case it was poisonous or something. He was usually the plant expert, surprisingly.

Beth debated whether or not to take her gun. It was extremely heavy, and it would be tedious to carry long-distance- especially if she had to climb. But she was never too good with the whole knife-in-the-walker's-head thing, so the gun could be life saving... Beth decided after a moment to leave the gun. She wouldn't wander too far out, and if she really needed to she _could _kill a walker with the knife. When she decided she was ready, Beth exited the cave and made her way into the forest once again.

After making several trips, Beth decided she was satisfied with the pile of wood that she had accumulated. It had taken her longer than she had anticipated; it seemed to be well into the afternoon now. She didn't run into any walkers though, so that was positive. It seemed she didn't need the gun after all.

The wonderful warmth from the sun was gone though, just as Daryl had predicted. Heavy grey clouds had stretched out over the sky, darkening the air unpleasantly and bringing an unwanted chill. Daryl should be back soon...so maybe she should stay in the cave and make a fire to fight the cold. But Beth noted several berry bushes that she had come across while collecting wood, and she meant to go back to them. What if Daryl didn't find any game? They would need to eat something- going back there could be life saving. Also, doing work made it easier to deal with things, she admitted.

This time, she thought it would be best to take the gun- just in case she got caught out there after dark. Daryl would be _so pissed_ at her if he got back and she wasn't there... Beth gulped. She knew that man could explode. This made her hurry, strapping the rifle to her back and the knife to her belt with shaking hands. She would be here when he got back, she _would_. She still had some daylight left, and how long could it take to pick some berries?

With every step Beth took moving away from the direction of the cave, she felt a little more wrong about her decision to leave. Things looked less and less familiar...and this started to scare Beth. Maybe she should just go back now. Every time this thought surfaced, Beth pushed it away with the thought of their hunger being quenched. It would all be worth it...right?

Beth heard a sound to her right that made her jump. She took out her gun quickly, aiming it in the direction of the sound. After seconds of shrill tension, Beth lowered the rifle. _Probably just a bird, or something_, she thought. She hoped. It was getting darker, and everything became more uncomfortable as time passed. She couldn't find her earlier trail. The berry bushes were nowhere in sight.

"I need to get back." she decided finally, turning. Her hands were completely numb now, making them clumsy with the rifle. When she turned, she realized with a sickening feeling that- she didn't recognize anything anymore. The trees were unfamiliar, and the path she had taken seemed completely unknown. Fear gathered inside her, overpowering everything else.

"Shit." she whispered. She was lost. "Shit shit shit." Normally Hershel had forbade her from swearing like this- but he wasn't here now, and this felt like an appropriate time to do so. How had she gotten this far away? How had she drifted without being aware? How could she have been so stupid! _Stop, you need to calm down_. She needed a plan, and quickly.

"What would you do, daddy?" she whispered, trying to think back to what Hershel had said about getting lost when they were on the road. Beth shook her head. Things were so different then... it hardly seemed applicable now. She didn't have their whole group, she only had Daryl- who was probably cursing her name right about now. One thing that did apply, though, was Hershel's faith. He always had encouraged her to say a prayer when she was afraid... Beth pushed the thought away instantly as strong fears popped into her head faster than she could count them.

Her numb hands were shaking now- and her index finger was propped on the trigger. She didn't have time for faith at the moment- she needed to get somewhere safe. Beth started moving, eyes searching desperately. She wandered as the light was slipping away hopelessly, unable to harness her panic. Suddenly, Beth felt her foot catch on an exposed root, sending her crashing downward. The exhilarating feeling of the fall whirled in her head, and she let out a small cry. Pain sprung into her as she hit the ground and...

BANG.

She couldn't hear anything besides a ringing- a steady, horrible, painful ringing in her ears. _Shit._ Beth realized she had stupidly left her finger on the trigger- she had fired her gun. Her very _loud _gun. She may have well as called out for all the walkers to come eat her.

Beth quickly pushed herself from the ground, willing herself to get out of this spot. The ringing subsided little by little, but not fast enough. Her breathing was out of control- and she realized slowly she was bleeding somewhere on her arm. Panic made her careless, and she ignored the intense stinging as best she could. It was muffled, but she could hear groaning. Groaning! A walker? _SHIT. _

Beth's hands fumbled as she tried to reload the rifle, her eyes combing her surroundings and trying to pin point the noise. Would the ringing in her ears ever stop!? She couldn't see the walker, and that only made her panic more. Her fingers clutched the ammo for dear life, trying to hurry up the process. The groaning seemed to be louder, but it was so hard to hear..._so hard_... The ammo slipped from her fingers, falling to the ground.

"Damn it!" Beth screamed, without considering if that would help or hinder her. It was too late to reload now- she knew the walker was close. Beth turned, shrieking as she made out the corpse behind. It reached to grab her, but Beth shoved it away with the butt of the gun. It stumbled back a little, but it wasn't too hindered. _More_ groaning! How many walkers had she been blindly traveling beside!?

The walker in front of her started forward again, seemingly with more energy than it had done before. Beth drew her knife as it approached, cutting off it's hand when it reached to grab her yet again. _Damn_ that ringing! Her senses were all dulled, and she felt completely vulnerable. She knew there were more walkers, but she didn't know where they were and that _scared_ her. The handless walker persisted- and Beth mustered her strength to strike out with the knife again. This time, she got it on the head. It ceased its horrible groaning and fell forward, and Beth barely made it out of the way in time.

"Aaargh!" she let out a groan herself frustratedly, unable to retrieve the knife. It was _stuck!_ She pulled as hard as she could, but it was caught on the rotting bone of the walker's skull. She felt pressure on her shoulder as a hand clamped down on it, and she immediately pulled away. The new walker, a once six-foot boy, reached out again to grab her arm.

Beth pulled away as hard as she could, fighting against the walker's iron grip... It loosened suddenly with a crack, too suddenly- and Beth fell backwards with formidable force against a tree before hitting the ground. The rough bark tore through her skin mercilessly, and Beth screamed at the pain of it. She just knew she needed to get out of here. Being on the ground was the scariest, _worst_ place to be. Beth screamed again, realizing that the walker boy's arm had fallen with her, and she pushed it off of her quickly. It's dark blood soaked her front as she dragged it off with some difficulty.

The walker boy fell to it's knees, now clutching at her legs. Beth kicked with as much force as she could, and the walker jolted backwards. Beth got to her feet as quick as she could- then just ran. She ran as fast as her numb body could carry her. She didn't think about anything else, didn't pay attention to anything else...except for the fear that was traumatizing her.

The ringing in her ears was still there, but she could now make out the groaning more easily behind her. Vaguely, she felt blood ooze from her newly acquired wounds- warm, despite the freezing weather. It was really getting dark now. How could she ever survive this? Her energy was slipping away quickly, and she knew she couldn't go on for much longer... it was probably because of blood loss. Blackness was starting to creep into the edges of her vision, slowly starting to expand. _I cant... I can't... _Everything became a blur of pain, fear, and ringing...that dreadful ringing...

She hardly registered it as her body stopped going- and let herself down on the ground. With what little energy she had, she turned herself onto her back- and that was it. She couldn't do it anymore. Her blood was everywhere, and the blackness... She stared blankly up as walkers came, the first one of course the now armless boy that had tried for her earlier. It's jaw was moved at a disturbing angle from the force of her earlier kick.

"Lord, help me!" she got out, tears falling down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut...maybe she would see Hershel soon.

The rest of what happened was somewhat of a blur, and Beth was still not sure as to _how_ it happened. She remembered the walker boy falling on top of her, but he didn't tear into her flesh. He was dead- no, really, someone had killed it. The rest of the walkers, too. Someone. Someone _had killed it. _Someone was there- someone alive. Briefly Beth wondered if Daryl had found her by some miracle, before ruling it out as impossible. When she looked up, she saw the outline of a woman.

"Beth! Are you..." the woman started.

With the last bit of strength she had, she whispered:

"Carol?"

Then the blackness took over, taking her to a place where she felt no more pain...

* * *

**Congrats to those of you who guessed right. :) Thanks for reading! And as always, rate and review! **

**Chapter 7 coming soon**


	7. Cherokee Rose - Apologies, Beth's POV

**A/N Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. :) I really appreciate them! Anyway, here is the next chapter. Beth's POV again, and then I promise we'll be done with her for a while ;). This takes place same day as 'Cherokee Rose' and 'Apologies'. Enjoy!**

* * *

Peace- an overwhelming peace. This is what Beth felt in her sanctuary of blackness, where she couldn't see or hear or feel. There was a prodding, a prodding that intended to pull her consciousness back into reality...but she didn't want to leave this place. She wanted to stay, suspended in this peace forever. That pull again... it was relentless. The pull gained force and intensity, but still she still tried to resisted it. Why couldn't she just stay? Why couldn't it just leave her alone? She wanted to see her daddy again. She wanted to stay...

"Beth? Beth..come on... come back..."

That was a voice. To whom did that voice belong? And how could she hear it? The pull increased, and she inched further away from her sanctuary... Carol, she thought wonderingly. Just a little more of that pull, and maybe she would have the strength to emerge from this numbness. Just as it had come, the blackness ebbed away from Beth's vision slowly, and she blinked a couple times until it was all gone. She was staring up into the kind eyes of Carol Peletier.

"Carol." Beth whispered, and the corners of her mouth tilted upward. It was good to see a familiar face. Carol returned her smile.

"Welcome back." Carol replied, obviously pleased and maybe a little relieved. "I didn't know if you'd pull through- but you're strong."

Confusion reflected in Beth's eyes. Pull through? What was she talking about? She examined anything in her memory that would seem... Beth shuddered as a flashback of a walker came unexpectedly. It started slow, but then the memories came pouring through her head at such a dizzying pace she couldn't hope to control it...

Beth screamed as she recalled the horrible dead fingers clutching her shoulder and arm... Carol tried to comfort her, but Beth screamed again hysterically, pushing upward off the ground in an attempt to escape them and their bloody fingers. Hot pain fired through her immediately, making her cry out again.

"Beth! Stop, you're safe now! Hey! Just look at me, focus on me!" Carol said, panic lighting her eyes. Beth did as Carol said, taking large breaths as she tried to calm down. The flashbacks had stopped, and she had slowly accepted that there weren't any more walkers around.

"Am I bit?" Beth asked, fear making her voice tremble. Carol shook her head, and Beth sighed with relief.

"You got scraped up though. I cleaned your wounds while you were out... You'll be fine with some rest." Carol said slowly, as if making sure Beth could understand. Beth nodded, remembering with a grimace when she fell into the tree. She lifted her arms slowly, and saw that they had been bandaged against fresh gauze.

"Your arms got the worst of it, and a little of your back..but really, everything is going to be okay now. The cuts were shallow. There were just... a lot of them." Carol reassured her. "You've already gotten through the worst of it."

Beth's breathing was slow, and she felt in control now. This was a little comforting, at least. But in truth...she felt like hell, and she was already longing for that blackness...

"Shit." Beth whispered. Carol rounded on her immediately, eyebrows arched.

"Your daddy let you curse now?" Carol asked, in attempt of lightness... but that just opened up more wounds. Beth looked away from Carol before replying bluntly:

"He's dead." The effect on Carol was instantaneous. Her hand went to cover her mouth, and what looked to Beth like genuine sadness flashed in her eyes.

"Oh Beth...Beth I'm so sorry... I didn't..." she stammered. Beth shook her head a little to stop her.

"You didn't know...its alright." Beth whispered. It looked as if Carol was going to ask how, but she restrained herself.

"What about the others? They alright? Is D-" Carol asked instead.

"Most of them escaped on the bus. Daryl and I... we ran off on our own." Beth replied, realizing this is the first she thought of the others. Had she really forgotten about them so easily? Maggie. She was alive..she had to be. Carol looked a little relieved, but that look was soon replaced by confusion. Slowly, she sat in a more comfortable position beside Beth.

"Beth...what happened? Escaped from what?" Carol asked hesitantly, as if she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"There was a big fight...and..." Beth broke off as tears fell from the corner of her eyes. She realized she couldn't say.. it was literally difficult for her to form the words.

"Shhhh.. You can tell me when you're ready." Carol soothed. Whatever Carol was feeling about this, she was doing a good job of hiding it. Beth couldn't decipher anything.

"How did you...how did you find me? Why did you never come back?" Beth asked, the questions spilling from her lips. Carol looked away, her jaw set in a hard expression.

"I heard a gunshot, and I heard screaming. I was nearby, and so I went to investigate. But one thing that doesn't make sense.." Carol started, eyebrows lowered. Beth noted her dodge of the question. "Beth, why weren't you with Daryl?" Now it was Beth who looked away.

"It wasn't his fault." she whispered finally. Carol nodded, seeming to understand. Beth felt something cold land on her, and it made her jump before getting a painful reminder of why she wasn't moving in the first place. She looked upward to see the source of the liquid; it was from the tree. Droplets, on the leaves.

"Did it rain?" Beth asked wonderingly, and Carol nodded.

For the first time, Beth looked to see their surroundings. They were in a cover of trees, the branches thick and concealing. There was a small campfire nearby, and next to that a full-looking backpack. _Probably where she got the fresh gauze and bandages,_ Beth thought. This place seemed pretty secure.

"Carol...thank you." Beth said, realizing she hadn't said it before. Carol nodded, smiling a little.

"I'm sorry to say this, but we can't stay here. These woods are full of walkers. Probably the worst place to be." Carol murmured, smile fading. "We have to get you somewhere safe, where you can heal." Beth knew Carol was right, but...Daryl.

"We can't just leave Daryl!" Beth protested. Carol sighed, touching a hand to her forehead hopelessly.

"This is your life we are talking about, Beth. Daryl can take care of himself for now... He's strong. We can go after him once you're healed." Carol whispered gently, and Beth sensed that Carol's words were more for her own benefit than anyone else's. Beth knew she couldn't persuade Carol differently, but still she felt a strong unease about leaving Daryl out there alone.

"Here, I'll help you." Carol offered, and together they managed to bring Beth to her feet. Beth felt aching everywhere, but she was able to ignore most of it in order to start walking. She hadn't broken anything, as far as she could tell, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem.

Beth assured Carol that she was fine on her own, and Carol's warm hands left her shoulders. Carol lead the way, and Beth followed- all the while wondering how she could help Daryl to find them.

He would look for her, surely. Maybe... Maybe she could aid his search. Beth had an idea, and she resolved to act on it. She reached and got a fist full of her jacket, down by the hip area. She had on a tank top underneath, it wouldn't hurt her to give away a little warmth.

"Carol, can I borrow your knife?" Beth asked, and Carol acquiesced- although with some confusion. Beth cut off the material with the knife. _Please, Daryl. Find this._ She thought as she returned the knife to Carol. As they passed by some thick trees, Beth positioned the bloodstained scrap of her jacket on a noticeable branch before following Carol to begin their journey.

...

Beth and Carol had traveled many long, hard hours before setting up camp again between some tall trees. Carol had made a small fire, complaining about damp wood as she did so- which made Beth smile grimly. The day had been uneventful mostly- there wasn't any more rain, and they only came across one or two walkers. Nothing to really be worried about. They didn't get as far as Carol would have liked, though.

That couldn't really be helped, mostly because of Beth's condition- which made them go twice as slow as they would have gone. Carol had kept saying they should get out of the woods, that they weren't safe. She revealed that she had a car with more supplies inside, and that they were maybe four hours away from the back road where it was parked. Beth tried to put it out of her mind, though, because they needed to focus on what they were doing now. She wanted to be prepared for any further change of plans, including the fact that Carol's car might not be there.

"You hungry yet?" Carol asked, and Beth met her eyes eagerly.

"A little." she confirmed. They had eaten already in the day, but it had been some time since then. Carol reached for her backpack, pulled down the zipper and rummaged through it before throwing something to Beth.

"Thanks." Beth opened the bag of- was it raisins?- and put some inside her mouth. She never thought raisins could taste so good. Next thing she knew Carol handed her a bottle of water, which Beth took gratefully.

"You really did good today." Carol said, looking sympathetically over the bandages that covered Beth's arms.

"It doesn't hurt as much now." Beth lied, speaking between gulps of the water. It still hurt like hell. Carol nodded, but she didn't look like she believed the lie.

"We've got a hard journey tomorrow. I think we could make it to the road, but I'm not sure how far up the car is. You'd...you'd better get some rest." Carol advised, poking the fire with a stick absently.

"Carol?" Beth whispered hesitantly. Carol turned, setting the fire poker down and hugging her knees, letting Beth know she had her full attention.

"Why did you never come back with Rick after that supply run?" she asked. The question had been gnawing at her the whole time they had been traveling together- but she never had a good chance to ask. Now seemed like the best time.

"You... you can tell me." she added when Carol looked away, like she did the first time Beth brought up the question.

"Its complicated, Beth, I..." Carol started, but Beth stopped her.

"I'm not a child anymore, Carol. I can handle it." she insisted, leaning her head against the tree trunk behind her. It wasn't the most comfortable, but it was at least something to keep her leaning upward. Carol sighed, resting her head in her hands a minute before answering.

"I got...separated from Rick. I got lost, and I couldn't find my way home. Really, that's all there is." Carol explained reluctantly. That didn't make sense to Beth. Well...it did, but it didn't.

"Rick wouldn't have left you out there by yourself." Beth replied softly, unsure. There it was again, that hard expression on Carol's face. She didn't try to interrupt Beth.

"Daryl would have gone after you, if Rick didn't. He would never leave you on your own." Beth continued. Her words seemed to strike a chord with Carol.

A memory resurfaced, of the day the attack happened. She was with Judith, in the cell blocks when she heard Daryl and Rick arguing. It was loud... for them, at least. And that was right before the fight started.

"Or maybe he didn't know in time. I heard Rick and him arguing." she revealed, looking to Carol to try and read her expression. She was definitely hiding something.

"Yeah, must've been it." Carol whispered, taking in a shaky breath. "Get some sleep, Beth. I'm going to keep watch tonight."

Beth nodded reluctantly, wondering what Carol could possibly have to hide. Did it have to do with Daryl? She let herself lie down and, after a while, fell softly asleep with questions still dancing in her head.

...

Beth woke when the morning light flooded their camp. She didn't open her eyes right away- she wanted to savor the last bit of sleep she got before the long day ahead.

"Carol?" She whispered, wondering if she was awake. Beth opened her eyes to see pockets of light shining through branches. It would have been pretty, but they weren't branches high above her- they were close, pressing into her body. The branches were on top of her.

Beth shrieked with surprise, pushing off the branches and ignoring the pain in her limbs at the sudden motion. _What the..._ Beth noticed the end of the branch was cut cleanly. Carol cut down and put... branches on top of her? Why would she... Suddenly, Beth felt terrified. There were three dead walkers lying directly beside her.

"Carol!" She cried, quickly pushing herself to her feet. What..._what happened here?_ The walkers all had head wounds- they were really dead. But where was Carol? She was nowhere in sight. Her backpack was still there, sitting beside the tree. So, Carol couldn't have abandoned her. She would have taken her supplies if that had been the case- and Beth didn't believe Carol would do that to her, anyway. Nothing was adding up- nothing was making sense...

Beth searched desperately for a clue. For a sign..._something!_ Then she saw it. Her whole body went rigid, and she felt her blood beat strong in her ears. On the ground beside the fire...she saw it, scratched into the earth with horrible strokes. A message. Beth put a hand over her mouth and bit her tongue to keep from screaming.

"Shit." she said into her fingers after long minutes of standing in pained silence. All of a sudden, an urgency coursed through her. She needed to get away. Beth picked up the backpack full of supplies and shouldered it on, ignoring any stinging that this action caused. And then? Then she started running.

She didn't know which way she was going, she didn't know...she just needed to get out of here...and she needed to find Daryl, if he was still alive. Maybe he could help, and out of everyone...he deserved to know. She felt like she was living a horrible nightmare that she would never awaken from.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate advice, reviews, and/or just your thoughts about the characters in general. For those of you who dislike Beth, don't worry, we're done with her POV for a while. :) Until the next time! The message will be revealed. **


	8. The Message

**A/N Back to Daryl's POV. Hope you enjoy! :) -Z**

* * *

"Walkers!" Maggie cried again, and the urgency mingled into her voice pulled Daryl from his sleep-filled haze. He went instinctively for his crossbow before he did anything else, loading it deftly with expert hands and pushing himself upward to assess the situation.

There were...one, two, three...four of them. Usually this would be a comfortable number to handle. But here they were unprepared- definitely not battle-ready. Two of the four were onto Sasha while Maggie cornered the third, and the fourth was to the right of Daryl. It approached, and Daryl raised the crossbow to it's head. His arm flexed as he pulled the trigger, and the arrow found it's mark.

Daryl used this moment to push himself to his feet, fighting away any grogginess that threatened to make him clumsy. Maggie had just killed her walker, and Daryl felt a small pang of relief at that. He turned toward Sasha as he reloaded his weapon, watching as she stabbed one walker in the head. The other was clutching her leg, and her knife was still stuck in the first walker's flesh. She was defenseless.

"Sasha!" Maggie cried, but she was too far away to be of help..and he was still reloading. Where was Bob? Daryl spotted him somewhere near Sasha, a pistol clutched in his shaking hands.

"Damn it man, shoot!" Daryl roared. The arrow was almost ready... Bob looked with wide eyes at Sasha, his face white. He did nothing, he just stood there and watched her struggle.

The arrow was loaded now, and Daryl let it fly without aiming. The arrow got the walker in the chest, flinging the damn thing backward and into the dirt. Daryl reloaded his crossbow again, walking toward the walker slowly. He pushed the crossbow to the walker's head as it made horrible screams, pausing a moment so all could see the arrow impale it's head. He turned instantly to Bob, whose position had still not changed. Maggie and Sasha were both breathing heavily, and their eyes turned to rest on Bob as well.

"The HELL." Daryl growled, stalking up to Bob. "Why didn't ya shoot?"

Bob cast a blank glance at the walker on the ground with the arrow through its head.

"I...I'm..." he started, but he didn't finish. Daryl could barely contain his rage.

"That could'a been her life, right there. And _damn it_, you did nothin'!" Daryl shouted at him, unable to resist pushing Bob's chest with some force- causing him to stagger backward.

"Bob...why didn't you shoot?" Sasha slowly asked. Maggie just stayed quiet, her eyes now cold and angry. Bob's expression turned from blank to defensive.

"This is a mistake. Going after Beth? Its a damn stupid mistake! Look what happened to us. She is probably out there DEAD." he said quickly. _Wrong choice of words_.

Daryl couldn't hold it in anymore. His arm pulled back, and Bob realized what was happening seconds before his face was introduced to Daryl's fist. The sickening impact sent Bob reeling, and he fell to the ground pathetically.

Daryl felt pain flare in his fist, but he savored every second of sending Bob to the ground. The satisfaction it gave him was overwhelming. He was about to follow it up with a kick, when Maggie raced forward and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Daryl!" she warned, her eyes a little wide at his sudden action, though he traced no sympathy in them for Bob. Daryl stood down after a minute, flexing his throbbing hand. Sasha just stared at the ground, her expression unreadable.

"You had that comin'." Daryl spat out at Bob, who was still cowering on the ground with his hands covering his face.

Daryl turned toward the mess of walkers on the ground and silently retrieved his arrows. He was definitely awake now. Awake, fully functioning, and feeding off adrenaline. Sasha finally was able to work her knife free of the walker's head, though she still looked a little shaken.

"You all right?" Maggie asked, moving to sit beside Sasha and putting her hands comfortingly on her shoulders. Sasha nodded slowly, but didn't speak for a long time. Bob had recovered by now, and he was standing near them with a strained expression on his bloody face.

The sight of it gave Daryl a sick sort of pleasure. _What is happen'n to me?_ he thought, shaking his head to clear it. But even though Daryl willed it gone, he couldn't rid himself the feeling. They didn't have much to pack up beside their weapons, which they already had on them. It was time to follow the trail that Beth had left for him.

"Lets go." Daryl muttered gruffly, resting his crossbow upward on his shoulder. Sasha and Maggie followed without question, but Bob stayed stubbornly where he was.

"Come on." Maggie called to him as they started to move forward, but his feet still stayed planted firmly. When no reply came, Daryl and Sasha turned toward him as well.

"No." Bob started, looking to each of them in turn. "You want to go kill yourselves looking for that damn girl? Fine by me, but I'm not going any farther. You're on your own." Bob said firmly, though the fear in his eyes betrayed him.

"Bob..." Sasha started, but Bob raised his hand.

"I already told you, Sasha. I'm no hero. I'm just a guy who wants to survive." he explained, shrugging. "And this is not what I had in mind."

Daryl nodded. That was fine by him if Bob wanted to leave. The coward only slowed them down, anyway. Maggie seemed to think the same thing, because she didn't try and stop Bob as he turned from them, marching off in to the forest on his own. Good riddance.

"Daryl, you're just going to let him leave?" Sasha asked in disbelief.

"Damn straight." he said simply. He looked downward at the tracks in the earth that they had found the night before, taking a deep breath. Sasha didn't speak up again, and Daryl was glad for it. He just wanted to get Beth and then get the hell out of here- that was _it. _

...

"Maggie." Daryl called gruffly. Maggie ignored him to the best of her ability, biting her lip until the bitter, metallic taste of blood filled her mouth.

"Maggie!" He said again, louder. Maggie's shoulders sagged, and she let out a sigh of defeat.

They had pressed on, hiking for hours on end following the trail Beth and her companion had left. But they hadn't had any luck- and the sun was going down. All of them were exhausted, but Maggie didn't want to stop. Daryl didn't either, but he also didn't want to put them in unreasonable danger.

"I can't leave her again, out on her own..not another night." Maggie whispered. Daryl nodded. He understood, if only a little. The most he could do for her was let them continue searching just a little longer.

"Okay. We have about an hour of daylight left, then we make camp." He replied, and Maggie looked up at him with grateful eyes.

"Thanks, Daryl. Really, for all you're doing." She said, smiling a little. He nodded slightly before turning again to the road.

Daryl's eyes followed the marks in the earth, reading them. It was a map, indented into the nature around them, and one that only the skilled could see and understand.

"This way." He spoke in a low voice, pointing downward in the intended direction.

"Sasha, you okay?" He heard Maggie ask behind him.

"Yeah." Sasha replied quickly. She hadn't spoken much since the events of the morning, and the departure of Bob. In fact, Daryl couldn't remember her speaking at all since then.

"He was an asshole, but he was part of our group." Sasha added, going straight for the problem. He could hear Maggie sigh audibly, and maybe she reached over to put a hand on the girl's shoulder...he didn't know, something like what she did earlier. Sasha shouldn't feel guilty about Bob though, that was the last thing she should be feeling.

"He didn't help with the meds." Daryl voiced, though he didn't remember planning on doing that. Still not turning to look at them, he continued. "We went out, risked our lives to get in't that med place. When we got out, we found Bob's bag weren't full of meds. You know what it was full of? Full of damned alcohol, thats what." For a minute, Daryl stopped walking to take the time to look Sasha in the eye.

"What are you.." Sasha started, but stopped.

"I'm sayin' that kind of guy ain't worth shit." he growled, still feeling sparks of anger in his veins. Sasha didn't hold eye contact. Instead her eyes wandered to anywhere but him, and she took a shaky breath.

"Thats what he meant." Sasha murmured, crossing her arms over her abdomen. "When I tried to thank him."

"He didn't deserve no thankin'." Daryl muttered under his breath, too quiet for either of his companions to hear.

There was a flash of something- a sort of sound...like a cry. _Wonder if..._ Daryl shook his head, pushing the thought from his mind. He was probably imagining it- they had come so far to find the girl, and now his brain was playing tricks on him. Like when he had searched for Sophia, long ago.

Still, he kept listening...

He heard it again. It was the softest thing, a mere tickle in the ear...but Daryl stopped in his tracks. Did his brain play the same trick twice?

"You know, I was wondering about the-" Maggie started, but Daryl shushed her immediately.

There it was again! This time, a little louder. Daryl felt something he hadn't in a long time. _Hope_. He knew he had to follow it. _Please._ If this was Beth... _Come on. Come on... _He couldn't make out what was being said, but he definitely made out someone calling. He felt dizzy with anticipation, not even bothering to let the others know what he was up to when he bounded forward.

"Hey!" Maggie called after him, but he ignored her.

_Come on, Beth, if's you..._ He heard his name. He heard _his name_! Someone had called his name! Someone close. His head was spinning at four hundred miles per hour. Daryl could hardly keep up with himself as he ran like a mindless beast toward the sound, shutting everything else out. _Give me a day like this... _

"BETH!" He hollered, pushing long branches out of his way as he pursued the sound.

"Daryl!" He heard it, clear as day now. It was Beth! She was here! She wasn't dead, like he had feared. She was alive!

"Beth, I'm comin! Don't you damn move!" he replied, navigating through the frustratingly thick trees.

"Daryl!" Beth called again, and he finally pinpointed her location.

When he saw her, relief flooded him. She was bloody and battered, and her eyes contained a glow that Daryl immediately disliked. There were extensive bandages on her arms and across her torso, and she was holding onto a heavy duty backpack that was strapped to her shoulders. Her blond hair was a mess, to say the least, and honestly she just looked like a mess in general. But she was an _alive_ mess, and that was the only thing that really mattered at this point.

Maggie's overjoyed exclamation brought Daryl back to himself, and he watched as she raced toward her sister. Sasha followed behind at a slower pace, a wide grin on her face. Beth looked relieved as well, but that _damn look_ didn't leave her face. It made Daryl prickle with unease- like something wasn't right. Nothing was ever as it seemed. When Maggie put her arms around the blonde, Beth pushed away almost instantly.

"No no no...you don't understand..." she was saying, and Daryl tensed. This didn't look like it was going to be good.

"Daryl!" She cried, looking directly at him. "Daryl its her!"

"What are you going on about?" Maggie asked, worry creasing her forehead, but Daryl continued to listen.

"Daryl, its her. She's been...You..." Beth continued, not paying Maggie or Sasha any mind. _She? _It seemed like years before Beth spoke again.

"Carol!" Beth got out with difficulty, breathing hard.

Daryl completely froze. He felt surprise sweep through him, before it was instantly replaced by other stronger, more dominant feelings. Reality seemed to fall away in that instant. She was... _alive_. _Carol_ was alive! Not only that, but she was here! Close to them! Daryl's heart started to push against his chest with uncomfortable force, and his usually steady hands began to shake. All his thoughts, emotions, feelings...they all came together to create something strong that he couldn't push down or ignore. But Beth's worried, desperate eyes... something happened. Something bad.

"Beth what is it? Is she okay?" Daryl asked, his voice shaking and eyes wide.

Beth didn't speak, only looked at him with that doom-look he hated. She wasn't speaking. _Why wasn't she speaking! _

"_Damn it_, Beth! Tell me now!" He yelled, voice rising. He registered that Maggie's hand had been pushed into his chest, warning him back.

"Stop it!" Maggie screeched, but Daryl couldn't be bothered with her right now. He needed to know what happened to Carol, and now.

"She's been bit!" Beth whispered, her voice barely audible. "She was attacked by walkers in our camp...wrote a message to me, sayin' she'd been bit." Sasha gasped, and Maggie stared at Beth with wide eyes.

Daryl staggered backwards, his head reeling. He felt like he had been punched in the gut.

For a long while, no one had the heart to speak.

...

"You can't just go!" Maggie scolded, trying in vain to get through to him. But Daryl was adamant on his decision, and all the demons in hell couldn't hold him back.

"I ain't leavin her alone." he muttered, having half a mind to physically push Maggie out of the way if she wouldn't move herself.

"You said yourself, it will be dark soon. You really going to travel by night?" she asked, her eyes pleading with him.

"If she is..." no, he couldn't bring himself to say it. "It's different. I ain't got the time to wait." he explained, gritting his teeth. Maggie shook her head, still unconvinced.

"Look. Beth is injured. You need to get to a town. These woods seem like the worst place to be- crawling with walkers. You can't go with me, and I'm not changing my mind." When Maggie didn't say anything he added:

"You'd do the same for your family." Daryl felt irritated at the fact Maggie wasn't understanding- that which he believed she could understand better than anyone. _The need to protect those you... those you... _He swallowed, focusing on the task at hand.

"Get out of my damn way." he threatened, and he wasn't joking around. He meant what he said, and he felt a little relieved when she seemed to wrap her head around the fact as well.

"Okay." she whispered reluctantly, and she stood down. With that, Daryl marched forward- again following the trail Beth had left on the ground. _Please be alive when I find you, _he thought with a pang of worry.

His eyes were set hard on the road ahead.

"Daryl!" He heard Sasha cry, who was sitting a ways away with Beth. "Where are you going?"

"To damn get my family back." He murmured under his breath.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! If you rate and review, I will love you forever! Chapter 9 coming soon. :) THE REUNION IS UPON US *joyful singing* Anyway, two chapters in one day. Merry Christmas, haha. Anyway, until next time! **


	9. A Prayer for Her

**A/n This one is shorter on purpose, I thought it deserved it's own chapter. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Daryl had maybe about a half hour of light left when he found the small encampment that Beth and Carol had made. His eyes drifted over the circle of ashes that probably was a fire at some point, over some fallen branches, over the three dead walkers that gave the place an eerie glow. He felt a strong twinge of pain when he saw the message scratched into the ground- and, for a moment he looked away. It was... he didn't have the words.

He stayed standing there for a couple minutes in silence until he recovered enough to move forward once again. No one could travel far without leaving hints behind them...and it was not difficult to find her trail. Daryl steeled himself before following it with as much speed as he could afford. He didn't want to believe that damn stupid message on the ground...he didn't want to believe Beth, either- he refused to believe any of it at all unless it came from Carol's own lips. Even so- if it was true, he damn well didn't want to be too late...he knew he would never forgive himself.

What would Carol say, if she saw how he had been slipping? Slipping away from the man of honor that she believed he was? How would she react, if she knew she was the thing that kept him together and without her, he would fall into pieces? That he would never have gotten far if not for her, because she was the one who helped him begin the journey?

The guilt he felt was ripping him apart. He didn't know how much longer he could stand it. He just needed to find her...he needed to talk to her, he needed her. No matter how much that scared him, he knew now. He knew the truth.

The air smelled fresh and wiled as he ran, and colorful dead leaves crunched loudly beneath his feet. Being stealthy was not one of his concerns- his only concern was swiftness. The trees were starting to thin out- making it easier to move quickly through them. If Carol's..._wound_...was bad, she wouldn't have been able to get far.

He had to strain his eyes to make out her trail in the dim light...he knew pretty soon, he wouldn't be able to see at all. _Damn it_. He engraved the direction one last time in his mind, and ran. He may have many shortcomings- but he knew he had a strong sense of direction, if anything. The longer he went, the more light headed he felt. _How far did she go!?_ He thought angrily, pushing off the rough tree trunks to give him more speed. He could count the minutes on one hand he had left before he knew he had to stop. Come on... _What if she already turned? _Fear danced in his mind- steadily driving him insane...

"Daryl?"

The voice made him stop dead in his tracks. It came from behind him- and he was almost too afraid to look. His head was still spinning when he did, and he could make out a figure in the dimness. It was _her_. She was leaning against a tree- and it looked as if it was the only thing keeping her from crashing to the ground.

Daryl couldn't move himself for some time- he just let his gaze drift over her. Her eyes...he studied them; to determine if she was really there or apart of his imagination. Because her eyes were something he knew his mind could never forge perfectly. He had studied them the past two years- the exact shade, the size, the kindness that they always had waiting for him... No, it was her. She was here- and he'd found her.

Daryl approached slowly, unsure of what he planned to do but not willing to stop. He paused a moment before shakily reaching- and he wrapped his arms around her gently, as if she was some fragile creation; and if he wasn't careful enough he would brake her. Daryl rested his chin on her shoulder- the immediate relief he felt in finding her making his body sag. Right now? He just wanted to _hold_ her.

Daryl knew it was stupid, that it was a strange desire that was probably unnecessary...and it wasn't even for her sake. It was for his. He needed to feel her- to know she was there, alive and breathing. Hell, maybe it was damn selfish of him...he honestly didn't know. But Carol didn't pull away. Instead, she slipped her thin arms around him and rested her hands lightly on his back. They fit together easily- like he knew they would. This wasn't the first time he had held her, but maybe the first time in this way. And he knew her. He had memorized her- her face, her eyes, the way she walked, the sweet way she laughed, the way she cried- her strengths, her weaknesses... though he didn't know he had.

He savored the warmth in her touch. It meant that there was still hope. He wasn't too late...he wasn't too late. He was here for her, like he promised himself he'd always be.

"Daryl...you need to get away from me. You can't stay here." Carol whispered weakly, and when she pushed away from him- he let her.

"Like hell." he replied. Carol smiled a little, but Daryl didn't know what could possibly be humorous about the situation.

"You don't...understand.. I-" she pressed, gathering her strength to get out the words.

"Stop-"

"-might've been bit." she finished, her hands pressing to the side of her waist. It looked to be bandaged.

The whole damn planet seemed to stop its turning.

"Might've? Daryl repeated urgently.

"I-I don't know..." she stammered. "I'm not sure its.." Suddenly Carol began to lean forward, and Daryl instantly reached out to catch her before she fell. Warmth radiated from the spot where her lips briefly touched his neck- but he didn't pay it any attention.

Daryl gently laid her on the forest floor, hesitantly sitting beside her when she didn't stir again. She looked like she was unconscious. Probably from exhaustion- she did travel a damn long way with bein' wounded.

He reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder awkwardly. _Don't worry... I won't let 'em get near you._ Daryl pulled his crossbow out from behind him and loaded it as the night continued to lay a thick darkness over the forest. Maybe it was dangerous, what he was doing. Fear was definitely there- but it wasn't fear for his own life. He was afraid because that he might...if she was bit, and turned during the night, he might have to...and he wasn't sure if he could. Daryl swallowed, pushing away the thought hastily.

"I know ya can't hear me...but if everything goes to shit..." he whispered, unsure of what he wanted to tell her, but knowing that it could be his last chance.

"I... you..." he stammered. Why couldn't he get the damn words out? He'd never been great at talkin', but he was usually good with saying what he felt without all the emotional shit...unlike now.

"You better... wake up in the morning when I tell you to. Otherwise? I'm goin' ta be damn right pissed." he warned. It wasn't exactly what he had first had in mind, but he still wasn't sure of what he first had in mind anyway- so this would do fine for now.

And whatever else..whatever else he felt that he couldn't bring himself to say, he gathered close. And he prayed- he _prayed_ - a prayer for her, that everything would just be okay. Just for once.

* * *

**Chapter 10 coming soon. :) Reviews are MUCH LOVED! Thanks for reading, until the next time. **


	10. The Pain

**a/n Wanted to put a short appreciation thingy out there for the following people:  
**

**DarylDixon'sLover, for your continued support from day #1, Vickih****, for your advice and reviews. They were probably the most helpful I've gotten. To ****NooooBD for your lovely reviews that always make me smile ;) and lastly ****dejadthisvu for your amazing words of encouragement, and your support since the beginning. **

**THANK YOU! You are all very appreciated. And thank you to all of everyone else reading, too. :) **

**Alright, this one was *I admit* extremely hard to write. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope I wrote it okay...haha. I'm a little unsure. **

* * *

The hours dragged on in silence- and Daryl grew stiff in his sitting position beside the unconscious Carol. When he breathed, he could see his exhale for a few split seconds before the vapor disappeared into the algid night air. Though the darkness seemed to promise a peaceful night, Daryl still kept his finger on the crossbow trigger. He was not about to leave them open to any possible walker attacks, no matter how peaceful everything seemed.

He didn't ever come close to falling asleep, not even once. If anything, he became more paranoid as time passed- rest was the furthest thing from his weary mind. Every now and again, he would glance over her- the woman sleeping tranquilly beside him. She had unconsciously responded to the steady drop of the temperature, her arms wrapped around her shoulders tightly and her knees drawn up to her waist.

He would feel a little better having checked on her, but then his eyes would fall down to her bandaged waist, and he was reminded of his ever-present haunting fear. The fear that was the real thing keeping him awake- more than any possible threat of walkers could ever do. It taunted him- toying with his mind with a horrible persistence whenever he thought it might end up alright; that his prayer could have been heard.

This fear angered him. It angered him because it made him feel vulnerable. It was a reminder to him that he was indeed powerless- that everything was now out of his control. Whether it would be Carol waking up safe and as herself, or Carol coming back as...as a walker- he could do nothing to influence the outcome. Only sit and wait in the silence- and that was the cruelest fate of all. The not knowing.

Daryl lurched forward abruptly when he heard a screech- only to settle himself down again after finding it was some sort of animal. The sudden motion shed light on just how numb he had become- how clumsy and thick he felt after residing in the same place for hour upon hour. If any threat came upon him in this instant, he knew he wouldn't be ready. Daryl grunted, gathering the willpower to raise himself off the ground and onto his feet. He winced as the blood rushed downward back into his left leg- slightly pained by the sudden awakening of his nerves. His vision elapsed, and he gritted his teeth until the blackout faded away. _Would this night never end? _

Suddenly, the silence was pierced by a cry behind him. Daryl felt a sickening feeling, rising and rising- taking with it all his immediate fears that had been eating away at him the whole night. He turned to see that Carol had risen to her feet. Her eyes, the eyes he had studied for so long and gotten to truly know were gone- replaced by eerie white spheres that in no way resembled what they had been before. He couldn't contain the horror he felt.

Without warning, she leaped forward towards him- screaming with a throaty, horrid voice that didn't belong to her- mouth open and ready to feast. Daryl shielded himself with his crossbow, pushing her backwards with as much force as he could, surprise making him breathless. The...thing...growled at him, looking at him with such hate and violence that it tore Daryl to shreds to even look at her.

"Damn it, NO!" he screamed out, sight blurring and head racing. He sucked in a breath and pulled the trigger on his crossbow, letting the arrow fly...hearing the horrible crack as it pinned her head to the tree...

All was quiet again. Daryl's heart was beating rapidly, and his arms were shaking. Blinking to clear his vision, he looked down to see Carol lying beside the tree on the forest floor in a bed of leaves- completely unharmed, in the same position he last saw her in; her arms hugging her shoulders and her knees drawn up neatly at her waist. _What the hell..._ Daryl looked blankly at the tree, his arrow embedded in its darkly colored bark, but in nothing else. Carol was not a walker- she didn't turn...it was only a dream.

Wait no- it wasn't a dream, he hadn't been sleeping. _What the hell was it, then!?_ He tried to breathe evenly, but his breaths kept on catching in his throat...making them sound raspy and forced. _Had he just..._ he realized with wonder that he had. His mind played a trick on him- a _horrible_ trick. The vision was cruel, and it would have been less painful for someone to rip his body apart, one damn cell at a time. Daryl cursed under his breath.

Merle used to call them 'night terrors', and they were so much worse than bad dreams... no relief in waking, because you were already awake. The night terrors were short, but their effect lasted long enough. They used to plague Daryl long ago...when the world was so much different, and he so much younger. He would never have expected them to return to him again. And in this moment, it was the perfect weapon to brake him.

Shaken to the core, Daryl removed his crossbow and let it drop to the ground with a dull thud. He lowered himself to his knees in front of the peaceful, sleeping figure beside him, covering his face with his hands and leaning into them until the weight pulled his head to the ground- attempting to catch his breath. It was a long while before he had recovered. He knew not how long he spent in that position, crouched on the ground- but he vaguely registered in the background the air clearing and darkness lifting to let in the morning's first light. It shimmered in the trees, and never had he felt so damn grateful for the dawn.

Daryl sat upward slowly, jaw still clenched tightly. His eyes reluctantly landed on Carol. He should wake her now. He needed to wake her, he needed to hear her... He placed his hand on her shoulder, moving it back and forth gently.

"Carol?" he whispered gruffly, and he ignored the slight cracking in his voice. "Carol- wake up. C'mon now... it ain't time for this. I need ya tuh wake u-" he stopped when she stirred slightly, and relief flooded him when she sat upward against the tree.

"Good morning." she whispered, eyes still stubbornly closed.

"You feelin' alright?" he asked, finally able to breathe correctly.

"Yeah...I'm.." She opened her eyes suddenly, the eyes he had come to know so well, and she sat up further. Her hands went to her wound on her waist gingerly, and she gave Daryl a look.

"Does this mean..." she whispered, unsure if she should let herself start hoping just yet. Daryl nodded, allowing himself a half-smile with some effort.

"You weren't bit." He finished for her, and he could see the relief in her face.

"Damn." she whispered wonderingly, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Ya damn scared the hell outta me." Daryl admitted gruffly.

"I damn scared the hell outta me, too." Carol retorted, grunting. Daryl was about to snap something at her about being more careful, but he restrained himself.

Instead, he leaned forward and planted a light kiss on Carol's forehead- paralleling her own action toward him from so long ago... He probably would never have done it, but he was so raw from the night terror of losing her that he didn't give it a second thought. It had brought to light how much he really _didn't _want to lose her. Hell...not ever. After it was done, he rebuked himself sternly. _I did that without even damn thinking about it._ Carol's eyebrows raised, and a shadow of a smile was on her lips.

"What was that for?" she asked playfully.

"Nothin'." was his hasty response, and he turned from her to hide any possible flush in his cheeks.

The lightening of the woods helped lead his mind toward clarity- and he felt his fears rapidly draining out from him. His prayer for her had been answered. He stood, and when he did he reached down a hand to Carol. She accepted it, and he pulled her easily upward.

"How long has it been since ya slept?" Daryl asked, noting her weary form. He didn't release her hand when she tried pulled away.

"Daryl-" she warned, but he wasn't having any of it.

"How long?" he repeated.

"Couple of nights." she admitted, and he let go her hand, a little reluctantly. Carol gave a confused look when she saw the arrow in the tree above her head.

"No walkers to kill, so you shoot the trees?" she muttered after a minute, reaching upward to retrieve it.

When Daryl's eyes landed on the arrow, he went rigid for a few seconds before answering:

"Yeah. Somf'n like that." No reason she had to know about what happened in the silence... in the hellish darkness of a night past. No reason he needed to hold on to the painful memory, either.

When Carol had finally wrestled the arrow head out of the bark, she handed it back to Daryl. He hesitated before taking it- and when he did, it seemed to burn in his hand. He didn't even want to touch it- but in the end, he wasn't so irrational as to leave perfectly good arrows lying around. _Pussy. _he thought angrily. _Get over your damn self. _

"Are you alright?" Carol asked quizzically, eyes searching his face.

"Better now." he grunted, picking up his crossbow and attaching the arrow to it. And it was the truth. He registered her hand's pressure on his arm, and he reluctantly met her eyes.

"Beth told me about the prison." she whispered slowly. Daryl wanted to recoil at the memory, but he held his ground. His eyes never left hers.

"Well...she was going to.." Carol proceeded carefully, trying to read his expression as she did so- " but she wasn't able to talk about it yet. Daryl what...what happened?"

Memories of the prison filled his head. Hershel's lifeless body, the fight...Rick telling him that Carol had _murdered two of their own in cold blood. _Which he didn't believe. Not yet, anyway. Daryl pushed the thought away. Right now, she deserved to know what happened at the prison. After that, she could tell him what happened. He took a deep breath before beginning.

"Governor survived." he told her, and he began to recount the story. Of the war, of Hershel's death, of the group's separation... it both angered him and relieved him to say it all out loud- but in the end, maybe it helped more than not. Carol listened without interruption, her eyes growing glossy as he spoke. When he had finished, two lone tears fell from her eyes and landed somewhere on the many leaves below them.

"I..." she whispered, leaning against the tree behind her to support her weight- "I don't know what to say." she said hopelessly.

"Everything pretty much went to hell." Daryl agreed grimly, eyes flicking downwards in the direction Carol's tears had fallen. He had seen her cry before- and he had hoped that he wouldn't ever see it again.

"Why?" she asked suddenly, drawing back Daryl's attention.

"Why what?" he replied, sucking in a shallow breath.

"Why did you come lookin' for me?" she pressed, eyes lit with a curiosity that made him uncomfortable. He wasn't really sure what to say. Because she held him together? Because he needed her? Hell, he couldn't very well admit that, even if it was true. It seemed...odd. Even so, he wanted her to know. He wanted her to know, if only in a small way what she meant to him- even if he wasn't sure himself. He frantically searched for an answer that felt right.

"Because..." he started, breaking eye contact a little and speaking with a hint of shyness- "you're my family."

It was a while before he got the courage to look at her again. She looked moved- genuinely, and a lot more than he thought she would be by his words. She had a mixture of sadness and guilt on her face, and he could tell that she was trying hard to keep it all together in front of him. It was unspoken- but they both knew what she was thinking of. It was the cause for the tension between them. It was what he had been thinking of for a long time... Of her deeds at the prison.

This question had ached in his bones since the moment Rick told him. They hadn't mentioned it so far- which Daryl understood, because there really was no right way to bring it up... but he knew it needed to be addressed. The anger that he felt needed to be dealt with. Daryl had learned by now that hoarding it wasn't the correct approach- that only delayed the inevitable explosion. He felt the anger, pushing at his chest and warming his blood.

"You want to know about it...don't you." Carol whispered, pushing away from the tree as another tear fell down her face. Even in this moment, he couldn't help but admire her strength. She didn't block out her emotions to _make_ her strong...she simply just _was_. And her sort of strength was rare- because it came from her scars. Scars given to her by this sorrowful life. And he _understood her. _There was nothing he could understand more.

"Damn right." he replied, setting his crossbow down against the tree.

It was just them now- they were facing each other, just them and no one else. When he looked at her he knew, even through his anger, he was not beyond forgiveness. He still didn't want to lose her. He hoped she knew it, too. He hoped that she knew she could trust him with _everything_. That she could rely on him to be strong for her, like she had always been for him. Carol sniffed softly, looking away a minute before nodding her consent.

"What do you want to know, Daryl?" she asked, straining to keep her voice level.

"The truth." he said back, softer this time. He had put aside everything else- and now it was his turn to listen.

* * *

**A/n Thanks for reading, haha. I hope this chapter is up to your standards. I'm trying to highlight the fact that there is the hurt before the comfort. And we're going to need to take some time getting through the hurt, because I think its so important in both their characters and in their development together. Thats why this chapter was hard to write...haha. Anyway! Reviews would be much appreciated. :) Chapter 11 coming soon, and we're finally going to see Carol's POV. :)**


	11. The Truth

**a/n Its been a little while! Hello again. :) I hope you guys have had a lovely past couple of days. Enjoy the chapter! -Ziera**

* * *

"The truth." Daryl's words seemed to echo in her mind over and over again, in a bitter repetition that would not cease. The truth.

Carol's eyes roamed over his face, and after a minute finally resting on his eyes. She loved his eyes. He communicated so much more to her through his eyes than he ever could could otherwise. She knew what they were saying. She rarely didn't.

At that moment, they were insistent- they were almost pleading. Pleading with her to rid him of his troubling doubts, to clear up the complicated mess she had made- to reassure him that his belief in her was not misplaced. That he was right to have faith in her. She knew what he wanted her to tell him. She knew she wanted to tell him, too- _the truth_. But she also knew she couldn't.

As Carol blinked, another salty tear slid down her cheek. She couldn't tell him. She had to lie. And it_ hurt_. It hurt so much._ I made a promise..._ She wanted more than anything to tell him, to disregard any promises made before. To tell him that he had been right to believe in her- that he shouldn't be ashamed to call her his family.

She wanted to take away his doubts, she wanted to take away his pain. Pain that she had seen in him every day, lingering behind his eyes like a shadow that would forever haunt his steps. She wanted to heal that pain- heal that pain and let him heal her own, like he had done in so many ways already... like he would continue doing.

But how was she repaying him for his kindness? For him opening up to her, letting her see parts of him he would never show to anyone else? For _trusting_ her? She was about to give him more of the pain, more of the sorrow, more of all that she had ever wanted to free him from. And she hated herself for it. But she couldn't tell him...she couldn't. That promise was there still, like an unbreakable chain that confined her.

She knew she needed to be strong. But looking into his face, how could she be? She didn't want to lie to him, not ever. She didn't want to present herself as something she wasn't...not to Daryl. She wanted him to know her. She wanted him to know her vulnerabilities, her weaknesses, her strengths. She wished that he could just...see her. As she was, and not how anything or anyone else made her out to be.

Carol couldn't do it- she couldn't lie to him. She didn't care if that made her selfish- by being one step closer to breaking her promise, but she hated to see him in pain. It hurt her deeply- like a horrible burning inside her heart that wouldn't ever stop. She couldn't tell him the truth, either. She _needed_ to keep her promise. To protect who she needed to protect. Another tear crept steadily down her face. What should she do then, if she could neither lie nor tell the truth?

"I...I can't." Carol whispered, her voice barely audible. She wasn't even sure if he heard her at first, but he did. She knew because she saw the confused anger in him- it played out in front of her eyes, written all over his features. And it was hard to watch it. He had come so far from where he'd started, and now...

"Why the hell not!?" He said angrily, stepping closer to her. She shuddered a little at his closeness, and the intensity of his emotion. When he noticed this, he leaned back a little. He took a shaky breath before continuing in quieter, more desperate voice:

"Carol. Its me."

More tears fell from her eyes. Guilt, she felt so much heavy guilt. His words stung like a thousand knives being pressed into her skin._ I do trust you!_ She yelled in her head, hoping he could somehow hear it and knowing he couldn't possibly. He had to understand! She made a promise. She was trying to be strong- be a protector. He must know what that is like... She knew he did. Because he was _her_ protector.

He was still staring into her eyes- hoping for something. Anything. Hoping for something she couldn't give him- even though it might be the death of her in result. The _truth_. But if anyone could break her, if anyone could reach her... it was him. It was always going to be him. Somehow she knew.

"Daryl..." Carol started, her voice catching almost immediately in her throat and forcing her to take a breath. She looked to the ground, finding it impossible to hold her own while holding eye contact.

"I need ta know. If you did it, if you didn't...I just need ta damn know." he pressed, insistent.

"I..." Carol started softly, crossing her arms over her stomach and trying unsuccessfully to force the tears away. She needed to say something. Briefly, she considered just letting go and telling him everything...but would he even believe her? Would it even matter if she did tell him, since the group was spit up? But no, they would find each other again. The group would reassemble, and then she would have to leave. She would have to lose him again..

Suddenly, Carol came to a realization. Maybe lying now would make his leaving her easier in the end- for both him and herself. But she didn't know if she could be selfless enough to do that. She didn't want him to lose faith in her, not ever.

She knew it would crush her if he did, but she couldn't give him a reason not to. Because she should be able to take responsibility for her actions. And telling him the truth would be exactly like running away. And if Daryl Dixon taught her anything, it was never to run away.

None of these choices were ever easy...and there was no way to win. Life was a game that was rigged- and it would always put you in positions that no one should ever have to be in. The choices you made defined you- and none of the choices were ever right. They were just... more right than the other, or both of them were outright wrong.

She thought she did what was best, she thought that what she did was right- but how mistaken she turned out to be. How very wrong...her actions wrought all this horror, and she couldn't go back and change it. She would have to live with that decision, and the one she would make now for the rest of her life- like a weight upon her shoulders that she would never be relieved from.

But out of everything, out of all the confusing feelings that clouded her mind, all the promises that she made... she knew one truth. She didn't want to lose him. Daryl- her watchful protector, her trustworthy friend, her only _family. _She didn't know what she would become if she did- she didn't want to even think about it. She felt so conflicted- did keeping her promise mean more than his acceptance of her? Than his faith in her?

She was so close to giving in. So close now...so very close to just spilling out the truth. The silence dragged on, and they stood motionless facing each other.

"I don't want you to think that I don't trust you." Carol said finally, and now she was the one pleading. She scolded herself for being pathetic. "Because I do." _More than anyone_, she added silently.

"Then tell me." He commanded softly. Carol took a breath, but it didn't seem to satisfy her need for air.

"Do you think I did it?" Carol asked, half stalling and half honestly wanting to know the answer. Daryl looked away for a second, shifting a little. It was a while before he spoke, and Carol felt every second of silence.

"I told Rick, I told 'em... it ain't you." he said finally. Carol let out a sound that was between a laugh and a sobbing sound, and another tear came down._ How do you know?_ she wanted to ask him._ How do you know that isn't who I am now?_ She wanted so much to be who he thought she was. But she just didn't know anymore...

"What if it is?" she couldn't help asking.

"I don't think none of us are too far gone." Daryl murmured, looking as if he were remembering something from the past.

"Maybe I am, and you need to accept it." she muttered harshly, not thinking over her words. It stemmed more from her guilt than anything else. Carol shrugged, turning away from him completely. It was a long time before she felt pressure on her shoulder, and she turned to see his large hand resting there.

"You ain't." was his reply. Carol let out the breath she didn't even know she had been holding- allowing herself in that moment to believe him. Almost as soon as his hand was on her it was gone- and immediately missing it's warmth, she turned back around to face him.

"There's more to it, I know there is." Daryl stated, and his eyes narrowed._ If only he knew..._

"Maybe there is." Carol said evasively. "But I don't think you'd want to know."

"I need to know." He said back, his voice low. And he was completely serious- his eyes stern and jaw set, posture tense. Carol braced herself.

"Then yes. I killed them...in a way." she said, as calmly as she could. "I didn't mean for it to happen...I just...I was wanting to protect..." Carol broke off. Daryl's eyes never left her face. He didn't speak- he only stood there, silently. He was waiting for her to explain. God knows she owed him this...this, at very least.

"I didn't kill them, but it was...it was my fault." she explained, tears steadily streaming down now. She immediately covered her face with both her hands, trying to focus on slowing her quick breathing.

Daryl let out a long breath, his eyes softening and anger stilling. Carol knew it was stupid, but she couldn't calm herself down. All the tension from...just...everything...was finally taking its toll. Her guilt, sadness, pain, weakness, feelings that arose when Daryl's name entered her head (that for now had no specific name), came crashing down on her all at once.

The tears wouldn't stop...and Carol lowered herself down gingerly (taking care not to bump her sore, bandaged waist) back against the tree with her hands still covering her face. Carol just cried, shoulders moving with silent sobs. She didn't want to do this in front of him, but still she felt...she felt safe. She never felt that way with anyone else.

"Carol- who killed 'em?" Carol vaguely registered Daryl's voice. She shook her head, and continued to shake it.

"I can't tell you..I can't.." she got out with some difficulty. She heard him start to protest, but she ignored him. She would not tell him that. She couldn't. She couldn't unmask the killer. She had told him too much already...more than she planned on doing in the first place, and she'd be damned if she spoke another word. She hadn't technically broken her promise yet- and it needed to stay that way. This was all she could give him right now.

She hoped it would be enough.

She felt warm pressure on her back- light and hesitant. She didn't even think- she just leaned into it, so desperate for human touch. Daryl had set himself down in front of her, and now she was in his arms and pushing herself tightly against his chest. He held her gently, like she was some fragile creature that could be scared away with one wrong move. Daryl was there for her. He always was...no matter what she had done or been apart of, he hadn't given up on her. He didn't believe she was too far gone.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyed! Writing Carol's POV has been a challenge- because she is going through something very different than the other characters. I hope I was able to capture her thoughts the way you imagined! Fluffy chapters will come, just to let you know- but in my mind they have to be worked for. :) So, soon! Reviews are MUCH LOVED. Much much loved. So if you want to, leave one for me :) Until the next chapter!**


	12. Bad Change

**A/n hey guys, back again. :) Enjoy! Also, reviews have been pretty slow. So...if you still want me to continue the story, leave one behind for me. Not that I'm trying to be weird or anything, but I'm genuinely unsure of whether or not I should continue this, and if people want it to continue or not. So, if you feel this story should go on, leave me a review on your way out. :) Thanks!**

* * *

In the heat of the moment, in the midst of sudden crippling relief that had flowed through him because Carol was somewhat innocent, Daryl had bent down slowly and offered her his arms. He had never done that to anyone. He blamed it on so many things- his night terror, being one of them. Anything to make an excuse as to why he did it. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that h might just want to hold her.

_ No, damn it, stop!_ he thought angrily. It had been about an hour since his gesture, and her admission of innocence. Daryl's anger had subsided toward her in that respect- and really, he was relieved. But deep down...deep down he was still angry. Angry at Carol- why? He wasn't completely sure. Because she left a murderer back in their camp to live with them? And she still wouldn't tell him who it was? Those were good reasons, but somehow he didn't fully believe they were the cause of his bitterness toward her.

It confused him more than anything, because at the same time he had that damn stupid, strange desire to hold her again. And he had never felt that before. But then at the same time his anger boiled in his blood... and sooner or later he would need to deal with it. His damn confusing feelings tortured his mind, making it spin...

So he tried his best to focus on some work. On anything else he could find. It had mostly been silent after that. They never left each other's sight, but they didn't speak a word. The silence was itching at him, and he knew he would have to say something to her sooner or later. He stubbornly pushed for later- but Carol broke their silent game before he had the chance.

"So?" She asked, and Daryl hesitantly looked over toward her. There was no more evidence of tears in her eyes- they were dried, gone and past. This was Carol- but a less vulnerable one.

"What?" Daryl replied in a low voice, eventually stopping what he was doing because it didn't look like Carol was going to back down.

"You're still angry with me." He was about to protest, but she stopped him. "Don't say you aren't, cause you are and that's the truth." Ironically, more anger filled him at this statement. It was because she saw through him like no one else did, and he was somewhat defensive because of it.

"I ain't got no idea what yer talking about." he spat, not afraid to send a glare her way for good measure. Her eyes softened a little, but just for a moment- and that moment was gone quick.

"Daryl..." she warned, eyes narrowing. "You can't hide it from me."

"Jus'..." Daryl started, but he stopped. No- he couldn't do this right now. He would keep it in, no matter how much of a bad idea it was...

"You have something to say? Then say it." Carl pressed, crossing her arms in front of her. She looked like she was bracing herself.

Her position triggered a memory from long ago- when they had just lost Sophia. He had been so angry, similar to how he felt now. He had been so angry that he couldn't save that little girl...he couldn't save her. He had been so hopeful- and he had even inspired hope in Carol as well. But then Sophia walked out as a damn walker. He had felt so much rage- at the damn world for doing that to a child, at himself for not being good enough to save her, at the fact that Carol was in pain he couldn't relieve.

It would never be gone from her completely- he knew. So when she had come to talk to him after they found Sophia- to make sure he was okay, even when she was the one hurting- he let out all his frustration on her. She took it all without complaint, unflinching. He had respected her so much in that moment, and he cursed himself for yelling like that at her every day afterward.

And now, Carol was gearing up to take his rage again. _No._ Daryl thought. _I'm not going to do that...that's not who I am anymore. _He told himself that over and over, hoping that doing so would make it true somehow. He wasn't even sure what he was angry about, anyway.

"We should make for the road." Daryl responded gruffly, moving past her to shoulder on his crossbow with some effort. Carol looked somewhat frustrated.

"Its gotta happen sometime or later." she muttered, sighing. Daryl's jaw clenched.

A blaring shot sounded through the forest, going at lightning speed- so quick and brief, that Daryl wondered if he had imagined it. But when he saw the look on Carol's face- he knew she had heard it too.

"Was that..." she whispered, her eyes wide. Daryl tensed, listening for any more sounds...again- the horribly loud sound traveled through his ears.

"That's a gunshot." Daryl decided, giving Carol a look and setting his crossbow. "Its close. Could be one of us." Carol's eyes looked vaguely sad, but firm.

"Not one of us." she murmured. "One of you. I can't go with you, Daryl."

Daryl shook his head, turning his attention toward her. How could she even think for a second he'd let her leave now?

"Like hell I'm leavin' you out here." he snapped without thinking.

"You know what Rick-"

"You didn't damn do it!"

"But-"

"You didn't do it, so you ain't gone." He stated. He was not willing to change his opinion for anything. "So either you're going to come with me, or I'm going to have ta drag your ass." Carol chose to ignore that remark.

"Even if you find Rick...Daryl, he can't know about this. He can't know that I'm-" Carol started, but Daryl interrupted her again.

"Innocent? Except that, you won't say who the murderer is." Daryl retorted, gritting his teeth as frustration built itself inside him.

The sound again- strong and clear. It was another gunshot._ We ain't go time for this!_ Daryl thought hopelessly. Carol seemed to understand- though the look on her face made it clear to him that the conversation wasn't over. Damn right- he still had a few words to say. He'd never in a million years leave her behind- not for nothin'.

"Come on." Carol said, pointing toward where the sound had come from.

They both started running- bearing their weapons ready. Daryl's crossbow was loaded and tight while Carol's knife was drawn. They made their way through the many trees- the branches steadily getting thicker and longer as they made more progress. Carol was a little behind him- probably because of the wound on her waist. Daryl was surprised, yet again, at how much she could take. She was carrying on, like she had to. Just like he always had done.

As they got farther- Daryl heard a voice. The voice was saying something unintelligible- but it was definitely yelling, making it easier to pinpoint the location. Suddenly, recognition flashed through Daryl. That voice- he knew it. He had no idea how he felt about it. Was he scared, or was he relieved? He honestly didn't know. But he noticed as Carol's face drained of color- and she stopped dead in her tracks. He knew she recognized the voice, too.

"Tyreese." She whispered, her eyes taking on a surprised, haunted glow. She looked completely horrified.

"C'mon!" Daryl called behind his shoulder. They didn't have time for that right now- they needed to help Tyreese. He would deal with anything else afterward. Daryl pushed through the last obstacles in his path- branches and leaves moving to reveal the large man running.

"Tyreese!" Daryl called loudly, drawing the man's attention.

Daryl was breathing hard after the run- but this was no time to rest. He needed to focus. There were five walkers on Tyreese's tail. He aimed, shutting out the rest of the world as he breathed in...his vision tunneling around his target- then he exhaled and released at the same time. The arrow went straight through the closest walker's head.

Daryl quickly reloaded- pulling up the drawstring back as fast as he could. He did the same routine again, hitting another walker through the eye. While he had been doing this, Carol had not been idle. Apparently over her earlier faltering, she stabbed one large walker on the side of the head, and it toppled over heavily to the ground with a thud. Tyreese got the last two, smashing their heads with the butt of his rifle like they were watermelons.

When all the walkers were down, they were breathing heavily. Daryl still hadn't wrapped his head around the fact that they'd found Tyreese- and his eyes roamed over him with disbelief. Carol avoided him completely. Daryl took his crossbow off his shoulders, setting it down beside him.

"Daryl?" Tyreese asked blankly, squinting through the sunlight as he looked him over.

"'sme." Daryl replied, although voice still a little shaky. Tyreese nodded to him his thanks.

"I know who-." Tyreese started, but stopped- slowly but steadily catching his breath.

"Tyreese." Carol greeted him, her face resuming its former ashen color. When Tyreese looked at her, his face twisted in a horrible angry grimace that sent a chill down Daryl's spine. He turned toward her slowly, his eyes staring her down.

"You." Tyreese got out, his eyes building hatred like a growing fire. He started to walk toward her, and Carol took a step back. Daryl had no idea what Tyreese was going to try, but it wasn't good.

"YOU! You killed 'em!" Tyreese cried, his steps now more hurried. The adrenaline from the moment shone in his face. Daryl knew he had only seconds to act before Tyreese was on Carol- and he seized the moment.

As Tyreese was nearing her and she was backing away, Daryl pushed himself forward with as much force as he could muster- and he braced for impact. The two met head on- the momentum throwing both of them to the ground with a loud sound. Daryl had his arms around Tyreese, restraining him- but he wasn't strong enough to subdue the man for long. Tyreese threw his elbow back, and it hit Daryl square in the jaw.

Pain shot through where Daryl was hit- making him feel slightly dizzy and lose his grip. Tyreese pushed free, again making his way toward Carol... Daryl pulled himself upward, groaning as his jaw throbbed. That pissed him off. He turned Tyreese toward him before sending his fist into Tyreese's stomach- making him double over in pain. Not for long though- within seconds, Tyreese was back in the game.

"Stop!" Daryl could hear Carol yell.

"Listen to me Tyreese- it ain't what you think!" Daryl yelled, making a last effort to reason with him- but Tyreese wasn't moved. He didn't look like he even heard what Daryl had said.

Tyreese rounded up, and Daryl had just enough time to duck before a left hook was thrown into the air where his face had been seconds before. How could he explain to Tyreese? He was beyond reaching in this moment- Daryl could see the anger that had transformed the large man shining in his eyes. It was almost frightening to witness. Daryl wondered if he had looked similar, in all his times he'd lost control...before she taught him to be better.

"Stop- its not Daryl you want!" Carol screamed, rushing forward into the thick of it. Whatever fear she had felt before- she must have put it behind her, or just ignored it. Because she was bravely moving in between Tyreese and himself- putting her in harms way to save him.

"I can handle it. Get behind me!" Daryl spat. When she didn't respond- "Carol, get behind me NOW, dammit!"

Tyreese was lunging at Carol. Daryl reached forward, pulling Carol's shoulder roughly and pushing her behind him with such force he was sure she'd fallen to the ground- but he didn't see, because Tyreese was on him now. Tyreese threw his fist forcefully into Daryl's side, and the pain of it made Daryl's eye's blur. Daryl wasn't done though- in fact, quite the opposite. He was feeding off the pain, feeding off it to give him more energy. He was protecting his family now- and no one in hell could stop him from accomplishing that task.

Daryl twisted their forms so that he was on top, and he threw a heavy force of a punch into Tyreese's face. This made Tyreese falter- and it was just the time he needed. He got up from where he was- and he kicked Tyreese's side. Tyreese was already weak from malnourishment- Daryl could see it clearly in the shallowness of his skin. He used everything he knew about the other man's current state to make his retaliation _hurt_.

He vaguely heard Carol shriek behind him- and he wasn't sure why. He let another kick fly into Tyreese's other side. He could hardly hear now- the blood was beating in his ears, and rage colored his vision. He was losing it. He was losing himself in this moment, he knew, but he didn't want to stop. It gave him that satisfaction to continue- the way it did when he punched Bob the day before. He was rearing up for another kick, when he felt pressure on his arm. He turned to see Carol pulling at him.

Her eyes were pleading with him. He couldn't hear her, but his eyes traveled to her lips, and he could read them. She was saying to Stop. _Stop_? For a minute he thought about ignoring her, but a part of him didn't want to. A part of him was reached by the look in her eyes- like they were drawing him out again, giving him back control. He let it happen- and little by little, he inched back to himself.

His ears seemed to work again, and his vision had somewhat cleared. His jaw was aching like hell, and his ribcage was throbbing. His own fist was cut up and bleeding. He felt the emptiness after the fight overwhelm him. And the way she looked at him... she looked at him with such concern, and dare he think it such _fear_. Tyreese was moaning on the ground, but Daryl ignored him. His eyes were glued to Carol's.

"What happened to you?" she whispered, her eyes wide. And he didn't have an answer for her. He was horrified at what he had done- what he was becoming. He didn't want to be the way he was before. He never wanted Carol to look at him with fear in her eyes again. That, in truth, hurt him more than Tyreese ever could physically.

"I'm sorry.." he murmured, finally looking over to the man on the ground. "I don't know.." He was still breathing hard, and he could see that Tyreese was as well. The man's face was twisted in pain.

"Help me get him. We can't just leave him here..." Carol reasoned, moving toward Tyreese. Daryl's hand shot out and captured her arm. He didn't want to risk her moving toward Tyreese. The man could easily reach out and...no. He was too big to carry anyways, at least...for long.

"No...we make camp here." Daryl replied, warning her with his eyes to not get too close. "We'll shoot down any walkers that come."

Carol seemed to understand. In a rare moment, they just stood there, facing one another. Softly and slowly, Carol raised her free hand up to his jaw, lightly touching it with the tips of her fingers where Tyreese's elbow had hit him. He flinched in spite of himself, and not because of any pain- but she kept her hand there.

He could see her fingers were red, and he realized they were dipped in his own blood. He would have wiped away the blood on his jaw, or moved away himself..but he was entranced by the gentleness in her touch. He let her fingers skim over his wound freely. He let her. She had the sweetest sadness in her eyes as she did so.

"You alright?" she asked, braking the trance. Daryl nodded, moving away finally and releasing her arm- Carol put her hand down.

"I'm fine." he lied.

In truth, he felt like shit. Not just because of his injuries, which he had gotten plenty of in his lifetime, so he wasn't fazed- but because of the way he knew he'd let himself down. _"Look how far you've come."_ Carol had said to him once, and in that moment, he really thought it was true. And it was _still_ true. But somehow now, he had been circling back to the man he was before- the man he never wanted to be.

He realized that Carol had been the one to find the peace in him, that was buried deep inside. In a brief moment of weakness, he hoped that she could find it again. He needed her to find it. Because somehow he knew- she was the only one who could.

* * *

**A/n Thanks for reading! I wanted to share the lyrics to this song by the Dear Hunter. Really reminded me of Caryl- from Daryl's POV. Goes something along the lines of:**

_"Maybe I just haven't got the goods_

_Maybe I've forgotten _

_The way to find the peace in me_

_Its buried down below, down below_

_But I hope that you can find it_

_I hope that I can get back to the way I was_

_back before we knew what I'd become."_


	13. Unmasked

**A/n Okay, so I actually wrote this chapter on Christmas. The internet wasn't working though for some reason, so it comes up tonight. I wanted to thank you all so much! To those who review, all of your reviews mean so much to me as a writer and I love all of you for doing that. And to those who don't review, I love you anyways! Thank you all so much. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been about one full hour after all the excitement. Daryl was standing, facing away from Carol and Tyreese. All three had been silent- leading up to this point. He was still wrapping his head around what he'd done. When he heard Carol finally approach him again, he muttered:

"I'm fine."

Daryl walked a little farther away, wincing at the pain in his side and jaw. Both hurt badly- but he was used to pain.

"No, you're not." Carol said, walking after him persistently. She was soft, but firm with her tone.

"Daryl...Daryl you need to tell me." Daryl didn't turn to look at her, only stared straight in front of him- looking instead at the many trees and their shriveling dark green leaves. He knew what she meant, but he asked anyways.

"Tell you what?" he muttered, mild venom coloring his voice. He didn't want to be angry anymore- but he was. And she could see it. Well, he did beat a man mercilessly with satisfaction and no intention of stopping. Of course she could see it.

"Tell me why you feel this way. This...this isn't you. I know it isn't. I know you." Carol told him, and he finally turned to look at her. There was no more fear in her eyes. She just looked...sad. She wanted to get straight to the point- to avoid all of the other things and get to the bulk of the problem. He shook his head. How could he tell her when he didn't know himself?

"Jus' leave me be." he mumbled.

"It has to do with me..doesn't it." Carl replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She looked downward, and the sadness grew in her more and shone through her face. He wanted to comfort her- but he couldn't. He couldn't change how he felt.

"Why can't you tell me?" he asked her flatly, snarl growing. "Who really did it? Why are you covering for them!?" he asked, his voice gaining volume as he spoke out loud.

He didn't want to upset her any more before, he realized, but now...now was the time he needed to know. He couldn't go on like this- hoarding his anger. He knew it, and she knew it too.

"Daryl..." she said slowly, like a warning. He shook his head.

"No. Ya can't keep it a secret no more. It ain't fair to any of the group- Its ain't fair to me. Hell..." he continued, eyebrows low on his eyes and gesturing dramatically outward with his arms- "Tyreese was going to kill you! What if I hadn't been there? You'd be dead, and you'd take the truth to yer grave. And we'd never know. Could you really be okay with making the whole group think that...that you were a murderer? You didn't think. You didn't think how it'd affect m- us." he spat.

His eyes glared into hers. He wanted her to feel the fullness of his hurt. His pain, in its entity. He wanted her to _know._

"Do you think that was easy?" Carol snapped. He was surprised at it- she looked so soft a second ago- but now she was all fire.

"It wasn't. It was the hardest- most painful thing I've ever had to do. To look Rick in the eyes, lie to him...to let him say those awful things to me when I could stop it...and just take it. To lose everything and everyone I care about. That broke me."

Usually, this would have stilled him. He would have thought over her words before replying. But instead, he flashed back at her with the same ferocity- maybe even more.

"You still don't get it!" he yelled. Carol stayed silent this time, waiting for him to finish.

"You're weren't just making a decision that hurt only yourself. That decision hurt all of us." he broke off, starting to pace- but never taking his eyes off hers. He shook his head, yelling out the last line. "You don't get that some people needed you! That some people still need you, dammit!"

"No one needs me." Carol replied, shaking her head. There was no self-pity in her voice.

"Bullshit."

"Daryl, you need to calm down." Carol tried to soothe him with her tone, but he was only getting more worked up. He took a step closer to her.

"No. I need to know this, Carol." She sighed, squeezing her eyes shut stubbornly.

"Daryl I can't. I made a promise." she got out, and he could tell she was trying hard to hold herself together. Daryl moved forward again- so that they were very close now. Inches shy from touching. He could feel the heat of her breath somewhere near his upper chest. He wasn't sure what he was planning to do- he just wanted to get his point across.

"Did you think of me at all, when you did it? When you lied to protect a murderer?" he snapped, but in a quieter tone. "The murderer you still can't name?" he couldn't help adding.

He was surprised at his own words, but when he started saying them it all seemed to come together in his head. So this was the source of his anger. It was somewhat a feeling of betrayal...a betrayal of trust. It was because she left him- to protect another. And this 'other' seemed to be more important to her than him.'

She left him without a goodbye, without an explanation- all for this person. And he knew he needed her. He needed her. How couldn't he see that until now? Knowing the cause of his fury- even if it scared him- helped him a little to calm himself.

"I did. I did think of you." Carol said after a minute, opening her eyes. They bore into his- and it was like he could feel every emotion in them as if it was his own- flaring in his chest and flowing through his veins. All his emotion that he'd ever felt about her being gone was swelling inside him on top of that- all leading up to this point. He didn't want to- but he let it happen.

"Damn you." he muttered, whispering other curses under his breath that were unintelligible. And he didn't think- didn't question himself like he should have, he just did it. Daryl leaned forward quickly in the heat of the moment, pressing his lips to hers.

They were softer than he'd thought they'd be. With all the time he spent studying her- he spent the most time on her face. The lines that appeared around her mouth when she smiled he had memorized. The shape of her eyes, the shape of her nose- the shape of her mouth.

But he had never known about what it would feel like, briefly pressed against his own. He couldn't really register any emotion in that moment- it was so quick. Carol was surprised, though she seemed to get over it. She reacted by moving forward in attempt to deepen the kiss, but Daryl broke it off before that could happen.

He instantly turned away- avoiding her eyes and walking off to get his crossbow arrows out of the walkers that littered the area, as if nothing had happened at all.

He didn't know why he did it- he didn't understand his motives. This was all unfamiliar to him. Strange. He knew he would curse himself for doing it later- he already was. He knew it had been a bad idea.

...

It had been many, many long hours since Daryl's confrontation with Tyreese. Neither Carol nor Daryl mentioned the kiss- or acted any differently than they would have if it hadn't happened. The night was drawing in- creeping along the trees, shadowing the remaining sunlight until all was dark. They had decided against a fire that night, in case it'd attract any walkers- even though the air steadily grew colder and colder. They ate some more of Daryl's roots, which he had leftovers from the other night.

Carol had bandaged up what needed to be bandaged up on him, using strips of her own clothing to do so. He still wouldn't let her near Tyreese- who slept a ways away from them now. Of course, Daryl wouldn't let Tyreese take watch, though the man offered. Even as Tyreese looked back in control of himself, if broken- Daryl still didn't trust him. He knew a thing or two about carrying anger- it was unpredictable. He couldn't trust him. Not with Carol's life. He only trusted himself with protecting her.

So Daryl had offered to take the watch instead, but Carol was stubborn and said she'd take it with him. He didn't really see the point of both of them staying up, but he was a little relieved somewhere inside him- to not be alone- to hopefully be protected from the night terrors.

Daryl was standing with his crossbow in hand, gaze drifting outward into the woods. Usually- the woods were his comfort, his home. But these past couple days had been nothing but horror- and it was clear that the woods weren't safe. He wanted nothing more than to get out of them. Carol was sitting somewhere near him, and he preoccupied himself with listening to her rhythmic breathing. Nothing had really been resolved between them- not really.

Many new things discovered, yes, but nothing quite yet resolved. His started to think about the kiss. For a moment, he tried to figure out how he felt about it. What the hell had persuaded him to take such action? He would never have done that in his right mind. Thinking about the kiss scared him, he decided. _Damn- stop thinkin on 'er._ He scolded, and his eyes hardened.

So instead he thought of Tyreese. Daryl's mind was still replaying what he had done to the man who had once been his friend- over and over again. Making different choices each time- trying to find the best outcome. None of them were good, and this exercise gave him little comfort. So he stopped.

He tried not to think of _her_ any more- but her name still burned in his mind- and he couldn't seem to extinguish it. Whatever the hell that meant... He frowned. The look she gave him. He wished he could banish the memory from his mind forever. He had seen Carol afraid- but not afraid of him directly. That made it a million times worse. All he wanted her to do was trust him- though he didn't know why in the hell he cared. Why did he? If he didn't, it would have made everything so much easier...

"Daryl?" He heard her soft voice beside him somewhere, and he turned his head. He could barely make out her form in the darkness.

"M'here." he murmured. The look of fear in her eyes flashed in his mind- the bright image making him tense. He cursed in his head.

"Talk to me." she responded. Daryl looked away, leaning against a tree behind him.

"Forget it." he muttered, words harsher than he meant them to be- but she knew him well enough to dismiss them.

"No." she replied bluntly. Daryl took in a breath. Usually, he was good at this. He was good at being blunt. But now...now was different.

"I just...I don't want you to ever..." he started, gulping when he broke off.

"Ever what?" Carol pressed. His eyes were serious, and so was his voice.

"Ever be...afraid of me. Ever." he finished. He wished he could see her reaction, but the darkness clouded his vision.

"Daryl... no." she whispered back to him. He felt every part of him tense up tight as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Habit, he guessed- but soon he let the tension flow away. Funny- he was still scared of the slightest touch, even when he had frickin initiated a kiss.

"I wasn't ever afraid of you." she reassured him. This sparked curiosity in Daryl- relief as well.

"Why did ya damn look afraid, then?" he asked gruffly. It was a minute before she responded.

"I was frightened because...I... I thought that..." she stumbled upon her words.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"I thought I was losing you, Daryl. Not only that- I thought you were losing yourself. And it would be my fault. Whatever happened back there- that wasn't you. I know that."

"What if it was?" Daryl asked her hopelessly. She took a minute before responding.

"If I'm not too far gone, you aren't either. You're a good man, Daryl. A better one than you will ever see yourself as. You're worth more than you'll ever know."

Carol's words completely stunned him. For a minute, he wondered if she had actually said them at all- but then he realized she had. He didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. He wasn't sure how to react, either. He wasn't good with compliments- yet this seemed like something much deeper and more intimate. It was a while before he responded.

"We ain't out of this yet." he murmured.

"Go to sleep. I'll keep watch tonight." When he was about to protest she added: "Daryl." warningly. Reluctantly he nodded. He needed it- and they both knew it. It would give his tortured mind a rest, anyway.

"Ok." he mumbled. In the morning- his head would clear. Daryl set himself down on the forest floor- letting the darkness engulf him.

...

It was late into the night- a long time after his conversation with Carol, he would guess. Daryl was in a strange place- half in the dream wold, and half in the real one. He didn't know what was real- it was a state of resting, but not quite. Not enough of one thing to not be the other. So he wasn't sure if it was real when he vaguely heard a voice...

"Daryl...I'm going to tell you who it is."

Who was speaking? It sounded female. Carol's name slowly washed up in his head. What was she saying? It was confusing...and he fought to listen through the numbing haze he was in.

"I'm going to tell you. But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else." Carol continued seriously. He realized that she thought he was asleep. "I made an oath to her father, before he died. That I'd always protect her. That I'd take her in like one of my..." Carol stopped for a split second- "like one of my own."

Recognition flashed through Daryl, rousing him a little from his half-sleep. He could hardly believe it. It was her? It seemed impossible. She couldn't do something like that. But as he thought it through more...he knew she could. Something was off in that little girl's head.

"It was my fault...I told her she was weak. That she needed to be strong. I just didn't want any child to be unprepared...like Sophia was. But she misunderstood me." There was a pause- and Daryl felt every second of it pierce him.

"Lizzy murdered Karen and David." Carol whispered, her voice cracking.

...

Lizzy moved lightly through the empty electronics store. The unfamiliar weight of a handgun was pressed in between her small hands, her finger loosely looped around the trigger. She had no doubt it would become familiar..in time. Her little sister followed behind at a slower pace, clutching her arm that was bleeding heavily.

"I promise, I'm not bit!" she called after the older sister. The smaller girl was crying- eyes red and puffy. She was pleading with the eldest- but Lizzy wasn't listening. She was in a scary place- nothing was reaching her, not even her little sister's cries. She seemed cut off from the world- cut off from any emotion. This frightened the injured little sister.

"Lizzy please!" the little sister cried, hot fresh tears streaming down. Lizzy calmly loaded her gun, the way she was taught- before looking to Mika with that scary, disconnected look.

"Its okay, Mika. I have to do this- but don't worry. You will come back. As something else- something different. And different isn't always bad." Lizzy said, her face blank as she raised the gun.

"Lizzy stop! Please, I don't want to die. Please! I didn't get bit! I just-" Mika's pleading was cut off when Lizzy squeezed the trigger. There was a loud noise- and Mika jolted backward at the force of the bullet hitting her small chest. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth as Mika collapsed on the ground.

"I had to be strong, Mika. You'll come back- you'll see. You'll understand." Lizzy murmured, eyes gazing over the corpse of her little sister.

* * *

**A/n This has been my plan from the beginning, to make Lizzy the murderer! ****Anyway- a lot happened in this chapter. It was pretty fast paced- but hey, it was Christmas- so I kinda combined 2 chapters. I hope you enjoyed it! **

** Thanks for reading! Rate and Review! Until next time. :)**


	14. Song for the Lost

**A/n Back again. :) We're switching to Maggie, Beth and Sasha for this chapter- because I got multiple requests to see whats happening to them. Don't worry- we're back to Carol and Daryl and Tyreese next chapter, for sure. Keep in mind that stuff that happens in this chapter will be important for caryl later on, even though you might not see it now. :) Bear with me!**

* * *

It had been two nights since Daryl split off from the group. Beth, Sasha and Maggie had traveled toward the road- deciding it was the best idea. They didn't get very far, well...at least not as far as Maggie would have liked, but that really couldn't be helped. Not with Beth's condition...and her own. Maggie sighed.

The sooner they got to a pharmacy, it would be better for them. She even had a small, lingering hope that maybe Daryl would find his way back to them somehow. He told her to go to a town, maybe he'd go there as well. Then the group would be one step closer to being reunited.

In any case, it was easiest to hold onto her fantasies instead of face reality. She was hurting, but she still foolishly hung onto hope. That is what got her into the mess she was in now. Glenn was right...it hadn't been a good idea do do what she had done. There was nothing she could do about it now, though. It was too late- and all the regret in the world couldn't change that. Maggie groaned as her stomach took a sickening turn. It hadn't been this bad in a while...

Maggie pushed herself up onto her elbow, looking around their small make shift camp. They had set up along side the road, but still in the cover of the trees. The road was too open, but at least they had an escape plan if things went to shit. The fire's light was falling low- the small flames flickering across the embers in an entrancing dance.

Sasha was asleep not too far away, a peaceful look on her face. Sasha had taken watch the night before- and this time Beth had volunteered. But Maggie couldn't spot her around their small encampment. Sighing with discomfort, Maggie pushed herself upward the rest of the way, stretching out her sore muscles.

That sick feeling again. It was growing, and Maggie knew she couldn't hold it in. She barely made away from the camp before she hauled. After the spasms were over, Maggie was gasping for breath. Yeah, it hadn't gotten this bad. It had been what...almost four months? It didn't seem right, though. Something was off- she thought she should at least look different by now. But she was still pretty thin. Was that a bad thing? She really didn't know.

Maggie moved away from that spot, distracting herself with her search for Beth. The sick feeling had subsided, and she felt a little better. Her eyes searched, but it was her ear that found her sister. She was speaking. No...singing. Softly. Maggie turned in the direction of the sound, following it until she was on the road. Beth's back was to her, but she stopped singing. All at once, Beth turned, bearing a knife- but Maggie put her hands up quickly in attempt to calm her.

"Hey- its just me." Maggie assured her, and Beth slowly put away the weapon.

"I'm..sorry." she whispered back, allowing herself a breath of relief.

"What are you doing? You're a little ways from camp." Maggie asked, and Beth sighed.

"I can see the camp from here. Besides- I knew you were awake." she defended herself. It was true- Maggie had been awake for the past few hours. She didn't remember Beth leaving- probably because she had been too wrapped up in her own thoughts. She was thinking about the Glenn. About Hershel...about their lost home. About how many people died the day they lost the prison. Maggie nodded at Beth, sitting beside her. She was right- they weren't far from the road. It was literally just a few feet away- and you could see the glow of the fire from there. Maggie didn't realize how much she had misjudged the distance.

"What were you singing?" Maggie asked softly.

She wanted to be there for Beth. It was what she did as an older sister. Sometimes it was hard- because Maggie always felt like she had to be the strong one. For both of them. It wasn't that she didn't want to be the strong one, it was just that she wasn't. But still- she loved her little sister, and no matter how hard things got for Maggie she would always be there for Beth. As much as she could. Its what her daddy would have wanted her to do. Beth turned toward Maggie, a distant sad look in her eyes that were bathed in moonlight.

"I was...I was writing it. For daddy. And for...for all the people we've lost." she murmured softly, and Maggie nodded her understanding. It struck a chord in her heart. For all the people they'd lost...

"Teach me." she replied after a moment. "Sing it."

"Now?" Beth asked.

"Now."

"But what about-"

"Screw the walkers." Maggie rolled her eyes. She was trying to draw a smile out from Beth, like she used to be able to, but Beth remained solemn. She nodded slowly.

"Alright...its not finished, I just have one chorus." she warned before beginning-

_"Your job is done, you've lived well_

_but its time to leave this home,_

_and go on your own._

_I know its hard but_

_this life can't hurt you anymore,_

_not anymore."_

Maggie could see Beth struggle to sing the lyrics- and maybe even a tear slid down her cheek, but it was hard to tell in the dark. Maggie felt a tear of her own as well. She had always had respect for her sister in this sense- that she could weave words into something that conveyed the depth and gravity of what she felt.

"Beth...its beautiful." Maggie whispered after a long moment. And it was. The lyrics were sad, yet they did not end in sadness. Instead they brought a bittersweet feeling to her that Maggie could not shake- and she felt the words sink into her mind. Beth drew an irregular breath- and Maggie could tell she was holding back more tears.

"We've lost so many." Beth whispered. Maggie nodded, fighting back tears herself now. She knew if she let but one more slide down- she wouldn't be able to stop them.

"We've all got jobs.." Maggie started in attempt to distract them, but she couldn't finish. Somehow it seemed unfair to say that now. Unfair to the lost ones.

"I can't stop thinking about Carol." Beth muttered, and Maggie had to strain her ears to hear her. Maggie's heart sank at the mention of her name. "She..she will've turned by now, right? She saved my life. More than once. And now she is dead."

Maggie just for a moment tried to imagine what Daryl was probably feeling. She put herself in his shoes. If it were Glenn... the horror of the thought repelled her instantly. She could never hope to understand what that felt like. She didn't ever want to know. Sympathy welled inside her for the lonely hunter. He deserved better than this- so did Carol.

"We all owe her." Maggie agreed, for lack of a better thing to say. She didn't want to downplay Carol's sacrifice. She saved her sister's life- more than once.

"I miss them. All of them." Beth admitted softly. Maggie winced a little- she hated to see her sister experiencing pain. Pain that she should never have had to feel at all. Maggie reached over and slid her arms around Beth's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. Beth returned the gesture, and they stayed in that position for a long time without speaking.

...

It was the morning now, and Maggie straightened a little. It had been a damn long night. After a while, she had left Beth by the road and returned to the camp. She tried to sleep- but that sick feeling came again, and again. She couldn't rest, so she just kept watch instead. Was that normal? The sickness? She had only gotten it once before, and that was the second day after she found out.

Other than that- she had never gotten the morning sickness. Maggie had always thought it started in the beginning weeks, and then went away as more time passed and her body adjusted- but apparently she was wrong. She wanted to talk to Beth about it- she wanted to. But again, she knew she needed to be the strong older sister.

She couldn't put that worry on Beth, the strain of knowing. Beth already had a heavy load to carry without Maggie adding this burden as well. Maggie knew it was hers to bear alone. At least...for now. They'd all know, eventually. No way of hiding it forever, though she had been pretty fortunate in the endeavor so far.

Maggie felt a pang in her heart for Glenn. She wished now she had been honest with him. She wished that she hadn't lied. It had been about four months now, and she hadn't been able to bring herself to tell him. Not with his first reaction being so negative the first time she mentioned it...Maggie understood why he had been that way, and she also understood that he didn't want to lose her. Maggie smiled softly- at the thought of him. She hoped to God that he was still alive and breathing. He was with a bigger group- so his chances were better. At least- that's what she told herself.

By this time, both Sasha and Beth were up. They packed up what food they had left from the backpack that Beth had brought. Honestly, that backpack and the things inside it were completely life-saving. Even had an extra knife in the folds of fabric, as well. Maggie clutched the cool metal in her fingers. Determination filled her. To the town they would go, then. Her daddy wouldn't want her to be giving up- he would want her to press on, so that is what she planned on doing.

"Lets move out." Maggie said, pointing to the road. She led the way- and Sasha and Beth followed her with their weapons drawn.

...

"We're close!" Sasha called, pointing. They all could see it- it was the town that Daryl had talked about. They had walked up the road a long ways, and now it was...late afternoon? Maggie felt a little relief at the fact that they were almost there- she didn't know how much more she could take... She felt a small, selfish part of herself feel grateful that she could hide behind Beth's injury so that no one would ask about her own state.

"You managing, Beth?" Sasha asked.

Sasha put her arm around Beth in an attempt to aid her, and Beth smiled gratefully at the support. Maggie turned away sharply. It wasn't jealously- she just felt responsible, more than ever now for her sister- since their daddy was gone. Hershel had always told Maggie to look out for her. She knew that's what he wanted her to do. She was Beth's older sister- and someone else taking that role made Maggie feel guilt, like she was already failing. Beth needed her more than ever now, and Maggie swore to herself that she'd be there.

"Here, I got it Sasha." Maggie told her, moving back beside Beth and allowing her to lean on her shoulder. Sasha let go, not questioning it to Maggie's relief. Beth gave her a questioning look, but it didn't last long, because they were approaching the town.

"No walkers in sight." Sasha reported, eyes scanning the buildings.

There was a small rock wall that came up to their knees ahead. It looked to be some sort of decoration, which flowers would have grown around at one time. Maggie carefully set Beth down on top, and looked the area over with her own eyes. There were abandoned cars everywhere.

She made a mental note to check them later- a car would be amazing at this point. There were a couple stores along the side, and sure enough there was a pharmacy. Maggie felt more relief wash over her. Beth needed it, and she needed it too. Maybe she could figure out what felt wrong...

"I'm going to go check out that one." Sasha said, pointing. Maggie followed the direction of her finger to the stores she had indicated. Looked like an electronics store.

"I'll get the pharmacy." Maggie replied, and Sasha nodded. "Sasha!" she called when the woman had turned away.

"Yeah?" Sasha asked, and Maggie swallowed.

"Be careful. There could be plenty walkers inside." She warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." she assured her before continuing down the path. Maggie watched her go a minute before turning back to her sister.

"Sorry to say this, Beth...but we got to take off the bandages and check the wounds." Maggie told her, and Beth nodded calmly.

She really shouldn't be so at ease... Maggie tried to pull everything that Hershel had ever told her about healing or medicine. She honestly didn't really remember, or know anything at all about what to do. _Beth_ knew more than she did! Maggie didn't let Beth know that, though. She surveyed the area until she was sure there were no walkers around.

"Alright. I'm goin' in the pharmacy to check for things we'll need. You stay out here, hear me? Keep watch. Warn us if anything happens, I'll be out soon." Maggie explained, putting her hands lightly on Beth's shoulders for emphasis. Beth grunted in agreement.

"If I hear any trouble in there, I'm going in." she warned, and Maggie sighed.

"Not if there isn't any hope. If one of us gets caught, you leave with the other. You hear me?" she ordered. Beth grew tense under Maggie's fingers.

"I hear you." Beth mumbled. Maggie nodded. That was the best she could do for now.

"Okay." she murmured. Maggie leaned forward and kissed Beth on the forehead before standing to her full height.

"See you soon." she said, trying to sound encouraging. Beth managed a smile, though they both knew it was forced.

"See you soon." Beth agreed. Maggie then turned and walked toward the abandoned pharmacy, knife in hand.

Maggie stopped in front of the door, looking it up and down. The faded green paint was peeling off, and the hinges looked rusty and orange. She took a deep breath- reminding herself of what she had to do. When she felt as close to ready as she could, she opened the door- twisting the knob and pushing in.

She winced as a bell rang- and she looked upward to see it attached to the inside. She lifted a hand quickly to steady it- and the sound ceased. She then looked inside the large room, eyes searching for walkers. The aisles blocked a lot of her view- meaning there could be any amount of surprises. The whole idea was dangerous...but she had to go through with it. For Beth, and for herself.

She inched her way inside- first going to retrieve things that would aid Beth. There were bandages- she took only what she needed. She didn't want to be caught unready. She took a couple bottles of stuff she decided would act as a disinfectant for wounds. So far, so good. No walkers down that aisle...

Now she had her own errand to attend to. It was another couple aisles down...The first aisle was clear, and Maggie moved past it. The next was as well... there were still no walkers. Maggie finally let herself relax a little. The place really was abandoned. The first piece of luck she'd had in days. She went down the aisle that she needed to go, looking for anything that could help her. _This might.._ Maggie thought as she curved her fingers around one of the products. Suddenly, a sound echoed through the store.

_The entrance bell, _she thought.

Maggie moved out to look at the door, knife drawn. It wasn't a walker- it was Beth.

"Maggie!" Beth was whispering. Maggie instantly stepped fully out into the open, sighing in relief.

"Beth what the hell, I thought-" She stopped when Beth's eyes widened. "What?" she asked, voice questioning.

Beth wasn't looking Maggie in the eye- she was looking somewhere below. She walked forward, and snatched the product in her hands away before Maggie could register what had happened.

"You kept this from me?" Beth asked, hurt evident in her voice. After what seemed like forever, Beth turned her gaze to rest on Maggie.

_SHIT._

"What?" Maggie asked, throat dry and voice cracking slightly. Feigning ignorance wouldn't help, but she was at a loss of what to say.

"What do you mean, 'what'? It makes sense now." Beth snapped, taking a step backward.

"You're pregnant."

Maggie opened her mouth to reply, but no words came. What a mess she had made.

* * *

**a/n Anyway, yeah. I hope this one was enjoyed, even though it was some sort of a check-up chapter. Let me know what you think of things in a review if you would like :) I'm open to constructive criticism, always! We're back to Daryl's pov next chapter. Thanks for reading! The next installment should come out tomorrow.**


	15. Broken

**a/n Be prepared, is all I have to say. And Happy New Year! I hope each and every one of you have the best year yet. :)**

**-Z**

* * *

Daryl took a long breath, watching it disintegrate into the brisk morning air. He was disturbed by revelation of the true murderer- Lizzy, a child. A kid. Daryl shook his head. He hated the world for doing this. For twisting them, toying with their minds- turning any good to wretchedness, destroying any sense of purity until there was none left.

Lizzy would have grown up- went to school. She would have had friends, she... Daryl straightened. No, it was no use to conjure up futures that could have been. It wouldn't help, it wouldn't change a thing. So why bother? _Because its wrong._ He told himself. This world was wrong, and they were left scrambling trying to make it right.

He briefly thought of Carol. She was near him, sleeping now as he had taken over watch about an hour before. Daryl's anger toward her had been like the poison in his wounds- but now it had been removed- and he knew that the healing process could begin.

Sighing, Daryl turned toward Tyreese, who was lying on his back and staring up- looking at nothing in particular. Daryl knew he should say something to him. But say what? He wished he could take back what he had done the day before, yes-

but he admitted he didn't entirely regret the pain given to Tyreese. He wanted him to know that Carol was protected- that he wouldn't let him hurt her. But all the same, he knew that if they were to travel together, they needed to straighten some things out.

"You awake?" Daryl muttered in Tyreese's direction.

There was silence for a while- and Daryl was just beginning to think that he was in fact asleep before he got a response.

"Yeah." Tyreese replied softly.

"Look man..." Daryl started, and Tyreese pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"I need to know we're good. With Carol." he finished, getting straight to the point.

He was a no-nonsense sort of person. Daryl could see him visibly tense- and it made Daryl tighten up as well. He promised himself he wouldn't tell anyone Carol's secret until after he talked to her about it- but maybe he'd need to, in order to avoid another fight...The waiting was painful- but Tyreese finally responded.

"We're...we're good." he mumbled, and Daryl allowed himself to relax a little.

"Man, I'm sorry 'bout yesterday. Don't know what got inta me." Daryl told him, only partly meaning it. Tyreese gave him a curt nod before standing to his feet.

"We should get going, its getting lighter." he commented, and Daryl agreed. They both turned to the sleeping Carol, and out of the corner of his eye Daryl could see Tyreese tense up again. Daryl protectively stepped in the other man's line of sight, blocking her.

"Carol, we needa go." Daryl whispered softly, sound making her form twitch slightly. Carol proceeded to turn, until her eyes opened to see him awkwardly standing over her. She gave a small smile, and Daryl turned away when he felt in danger of blushing. Thankfully he avoided it.

"Before I left them, Sasha Beth and Maggie were headed to some sort of town. I think we could find it if we followed the road. Its a long shot...but its all we have." Daryl announced as Carol pushed herself upward from her bed of leaves. Tyreese's eyes widened at his sister's name.

"Sasha? She's alive!?" He asked hopefully, and Daryl nodded.

"Last I saw 'er." Daryl shrugged, and Tyreese took in a shaky, relieved breath. Daryl hoped that they were still alive and well.

"Our best chance of survival is as a group." Carol mused, and Daryl grunted in agreement. If they could find Maggie, Beth and Sasha at the town, then they would be one step away from getting the group back together.

"Lets just go to the town and get the hell out of here." Tyreese said sharply, and Daryl noticed Carol looking away- some sort of emotion in her eyes. Daryl shouldered his crossbow on and threw Tyreese's hand gun at him, which he caught easily. He didn't like it...but he knew he'd have to trust him, if only a little.

"Lead the way." Daryl told him, and the larger man nodded after a minute. He started walking in the direction where Daryl and Carol had come from in the first place, where the trees thinned out.

Daryl and Carol fell in step naturally beside each other, following behind Tyreese at a distance.

"Lizzy." he mumbled, and Carol turned toward him quickly with wide eyes.

"What did you say?" she hissed, a warning in her tone- but he ignored it.

"I damn said Lizzy." he said again, louder but not loud enough for Tyreese to hear. "She is the real murderer- the one you're protectin."

"How do you know that?" Carol asked sharply, and he could see the anxiousness in her eyes. He knew she was hoping that he hadn't heard her- in the stillness of the night. But deep down...Daryl believed that she did, she wanted him to hear.

"I listened." he replied, and Carol put a hand to her forehead with a pained expression. "And I'm ready to listen s'more. No use keeping it from me now- might as well tell me what happened." He searched her face, trying to pick up on any reaction to his words.

"I was teachn' the kids how to defend themselves." Carol started, right when Daryl thought she wasn't going to reply. "I thought I was doing the right thing...I thought that I was in some way..." Carol took a breath before continuing- "making up for not helping Sophia. You were right...if I just looked after her better, instead of stickin' my nose into everyone else's business...she'd still be alive. Its was my fault."

Daryl felt pained by the words- like she was ripping off the bandages to old wounds, causing them to bleed again. He hated what he'd said to her. He hoped that she knew he thought differently now.

"That was a long time ago." Daryl mumbled. "I..." he started, but she cut him off.

"You don't have to apologize." she said solemnly. "It is what it is." Daryl shook his head.

"Yeah, and that's what it isn't. it ain't yer fault." he snapped, eyes narrowing. Carol turned away from him, and Daryl took a breath to calm himself.

"Lizzy took it...differently. Started when she couldn't take care of her father. He was dead- but she couldn't bring herself to finish the job. I had to do it...I called her weak." Carol continued, face contorting into disgust at her own actions. Daryl made no comment, only waited patiently for her to continue.

"I felt horrible about it. But after a couple days, she seemed fine. I let myself believe that it was over...until that night. I still remember...her, waking me up in the middle of the night- blood soaking her hands and splattered on her face...my knife, stolen from my bedside and tucked into her belt. It was one of the most horrible..." Carol broke off. Daryl's jaw clenched at the gruesome thought.

"But the scariest part of it wasn't the blood. It was her face- she looked emotionless. A blank expression, after she'd murdered two of our own. No tears, no fear...no remorse. She told me that I was wrong- and that she could be strong." Carol continued, and her eyes were glossed over in a disturbing light- and Daryl knew she was remembering.

"She was...proving it to me. Lizzy showed me what she'd done. I burnt the bodies... I tried to talk to her, to tell her that it was wrong... but she didn't seem like she was understanding me. And...you know what happened from there." she murmured the last bit, eyes flicking downward to the ground. "Now this is my fault too."

Daryl shook his head, reaching out and stopping her by the shoulder. He'd had enough of that. He turned her to face him, and she hastily wiped a tear from her eye.

"You ain't done nothing wrong. You done everything right- its just the world that's twisted." he gripped her shoulders with both hands now, squeezing a little roughly to put emphasis on his words. "So quit trying to blame yourself."

"I'm just bringing you down." she told him flatly. "Why aren't you giving up on me? Why do you still care, after what I've done?" She was staring intently into his eyes, and Daryl couldn't look away now- he couldn't back off. What he said now would be important to her- he knew. Whether it would be positive or negative was up to him. Daryl didn't respond for some time. Not because of lack for words, but because he couldn't believe what she'd said.

She thought she was weighing him down. She thought that she wasn't worth his attention- worth his care, worth his belief- worth anything. She didn't see her own worth- she only saw her faults. She only saw her guilt. She thought that she wasn't good enough for him somehow- and she couldn't have been more _damn wrong._

Because Carol didn't weigh him down, she made him better. She was worth so much in his eyes- and she gave more than he ever thought he could give her in return. When he was broken, she had healed him in a way no one else could- and she steadily put him back together, helping him to find his strength again. He knew the answer to her question.

He still chased after her because he needed her, because he cared more deeply for her than he had for anyone before, even though it scared him. He wouldn't give up on her, cause she never gave up on him- and she was the source and cause of everything that he had become that was good. It all came together in his head at once, leaving him in an overwhelming haze.

Here she was, in pieces in front of him. She was broken- and even though Daryl knew they were both scared, he also knew it was his time. How fitting it would be for him to return the favor, and help put her back together.

"You ain't never been a burden to me." he started slowly. "I know you're scarred. I understand...better'n most. We both are. But I want you to know that..." Daryl gulped, freezing. Carol's eyes were glued to his, and when he didn't answer, she shifted.

"What, Daryl?" she pressed. He found his voice again, though with some difficulty.

"That you're...you're the best person I've ever known." he whispered, a little shyly. He shifted awkwardly, removing his hands from Carol's shoulders.

"All the people who should've been there for me just weren't. The damn people that should've loved me... My parents, ..Merle..." he broke off a little, feeling strange about opening up about his past. But he continued. "'t was the opposite with you. You weren't suppost'a be there, but somehow...you were. And hell, you're stupid if you think I'd ever leave you." he finished.

Carol stared up at him, unblinking. Her eyes were wide, and she didn't look like she was breathing. Daryl turned from her, embarrassed by his own words- but they were true. It was frightening to be that vulnerable in front of her- in front of anyone, but he needed her to know.

Daryl continued after Tyreese, who had gotten pretty far ahead of them now without saying another word.

...

Daryl and Carol hadn't spoken since. They followed Tyreese in silence- probably both trying to accept what he'd said. They'd found the road after a couple hours of hiking, and had been traveling along it for a good amount of time now. Neither of them bothered thinking about Tryeese, who hadn't spoken a word since that morning. It was around the afternoon now, and the sun was high in the sky.

"Daryl.." Tyreese's voice startled both Carol and Daryl, who had been wrapped up in their own thoughts. "Take the lead. I'm going to hang back." the man told him, and Daryl nodded. The look on Tyreese's face as Daryl passed was unsettling- but he tried not to think on it. _Probably nothing._

After about a mile, Daryl picked up groaning. Sounded like walkers. He halted immediately, swinging his crossbow in front of him and loading it. There were two...no, three coming out of the woods, on the side of the road. Daryl aimed- breathed in, like he always did before shooting, and pressed the trigger when he exhaled.

The arrow found it's mark- like it always did. The first walker fell backward with his arrow through its head. Years of practice insured that he would practically never miss. He didn't think that he'd use the skill to fight for his life back then...but it worked out well in the end.

Daryl reloaded, giving the next walker the same treatment as the first. Daryl pulled out a spare knife he had strapped to his belt, and was preparing to throw it at the last walker- but Tyreese was faster. The walker jerked backward as a bullet hit it between the eyes. Daryl allowed himself to breathe, calming.

There didn't seem to be any other walkers- so Daryl instantly knew something was wrong when he heard the soft 'click' of the hand gun, meaning it was being reloaded. _Tyreese had that hand gun._ Daryl felt his blood turn to ice.

Daryl turned to see Tyreese behind Carol a ways, a horrible, rage-filled look on his face. He lifted the gun to Carol slowly, who was ignorantly looking in the direction of the dead walkers.

_DAMMIT_!

Daryl reacted faster than he could think- racing forward. He had two options. He could go after Tyreese and try his best to apprehend him, or he could go after Carol and attempt to push her out of harms way. He knew he was too far away to choose Tyreese... Daryl took in a breath. He couldn't hear anything else- just the blood beating loudly in his ears.

_God, please let me be in time..._

He registered making contact with Carol, roughly shoving her out of the way before...

_BANG._

Pain. Nauseating, horrible, fiery pain surged though him with unmatchable force as the bullet hit. A cry tore from his lips as it flared- making his mind hazy. His vision started to tunnel as he gasped for air. Carol screamed somewhere near him. She moved to his side immediately, her frantic hands ghosting over his neck...over his face. And then dark tunnel expanded, moving until all was black...

* * *

**a/n Muahahahahaha, da cliff hangers! I'll be back soon with chapter 16. Thanks for reading :) Rate and Review!**


End file.
